More Love!
by AndyBunny
Summary: #3. #21. To him it doesn't matter if she's an animal or not—he loves her. If there was one thing he would never afford to sacrifice—then, it was her. She belonged in a world where he knew he could never take her from. He loves her. Too much.
1. Chapter 1: She

**Genre: Romance**

**Title: She**

A one shot about Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi

This is for you.

AU

I do not own Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!

—

_My dearest,_

_This is the day that I have longed for someone to finally own me. This is the time were all my dreams will all be fulfilled. This time has finally come. The time were you and I will finally have each other. The time were I would finally own you and you will have me. The time were you will realize that there was no longer a "me" but "us". _

_This is our time._

_A time only dedicated for the two of us. A time were we are the center of the world. Were you would look at me with those dashing eyes of yours as if I'm the only person you're seeing and as if I'm the only person that matters. _

_Our time._

_But I'm sorry, my love, for this time I'm talking about would never happen. I have to leave for my heart needs to sort out a few things. I never deserve you since you are too considerate of me and I don't want to abuse your kindness._

_But in return, I will always remember you and I will never forget the times I have shared with you. I don't have the right to tell you that I wish for your happiness because I was the one to shatter your dreams with me for our future._

_So, this is all I could say._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Goodbye._

_May you live a happy life with the people around you._

_I love you._

—

Misaki sighed upon reading the letter of the main protagonist of the story she was reading. Now how will she be able to explain this when it was not stated what the girl—or the boy?—was talking about. What kind of time was that? And firstly, what kind of writer would write such poetry without further describing the scenario on his story? Sure it was stated that it was the girl's most awaited time but really, why would she give up the time she was waiting for for like forever just for that stupid "sort out" thing?

_My heart needs to sort out a few things._

So what? She could have sort that thing out and at the same time, fulfill her dreams, very easy, right?

She tried reading the poetry again only to get nothing and she was getting impatient. Ten minutes more and the teacher would ask them to finally read their reactions on the letter from an anonymous writer.

No wonder she dislikes English. Everything tends to get cheesy and melodramatic and that's what she hates the most. She was raised as a very tough person because her mother and sister depend on her. They need her strength and determination to survive the tempests of life.

_Seven minutes left._

"Misaki, don't you think that this literary piece is heartwarming?" her best friend, Hanazono Sakura, said to her when their English teacher isn't looking their way. "It's sad that she has to leave him after realizing that it wasn't yet their time to be together."

Misaki smiled at her and focused her eyes on the literary piece in front of her. "Is that what you think? I kind of think that I don't understand the meaning behind this letter. All I know is that the lady here is bidding farewell."

Sakura frowned at her. "How come you didn't get it? It was clearly stated that she run away from her own wedding after learning that she wouldn't be happy with him because there are things for her to still finish."

"Uh—what?"

From her left, Shizuko cut in. "Misaki doesn't have any experience about relationships that's why she wasn't in to the letter."

Casually, Misaki shrugged and went back to reading again her letter. She glanced at the clean sheet of paper in front of her and re-read the letter again. And once again, she understood nothing.

Her reaction was merely nothing. Because all in all, she doesn't have any idea on what she was reading at all.

She loves him, period. But she has to do something else, period. What else should she say? Aside from writing her reactions to the letter, what else should she add since the teacher also instructed them to complete the letter since for the teacher herself, she thinks that the letter is incomplete.

There was something more that the girl in the letter wants to say, wants to explain.

She exhaled impatiently and massaged her temples. She has been reading this letter for the last twenty minutes of the beginning of this subject and she's getting all nuts. How could she appreciate this literary piece when she couldn't even understand it in the first place?

_Five minutes._

"Usui-kun, you're late again."

Her head automatically snapped up at the sight of the guy she was secretly admiring, the first student in this school to discover her embarrassing secret, the first guy to see her in a maid outfit and the first guy who keeps on making her heart beat faster and faster every time she'd see him.

Usui Takumi occupied the desk just in front of her and grabbed his book from under his desk before turning to her.

"Ayuzawa, what page is that?"

His voice was melody to her that it took her every ounce of willpower to snap out of her fantasy and answers his question. "It's in page 102, line 3."

"Thanks."

He whispered to her with such tenderness that she almost wanted to cry because he averted his gaze away from her but she couldn't bear to be possessive. She wasn't that kind of person. As long as it's possible, she'd give him the freedom he wants even if it would hurt him. Because ever since she forced him to not leave for England, he became disturbingly quiet and even more kind to her.

At first she thought it was the guilt card but she was wrong. It was the real Usui Takumi she was interacting with everyday and somehow, it pains her to see him like that. He needs to leave to sort out his life but she didn't give him that chance.

She was selfish. He doesn't deserve her.

She gripped her pen tightly as a sudden flare of rage appeared on her heart.

_He needs to leave to sort out a few things on his life._

According to the letter, he didn't tell her to wait for him. All he said was goodbye and that he loves him. Period. That was all for him—her—to say, right? What else could there be? He needs to leave and he doesn't require her to wait for him.

Misaki absentmindedly scribbled the things on her mind and eventually finished it with the few time allotted to her. She even managed to fill half of the paper and when the teacher asks them to put down their pens, she still hadn't stop writing. She needs to say this. She needs to decode her words through this reaction paper they are asked to do. She needs to tell him her feelings.

She needs to let him go.

And wait for him even though he didn't ask her to do it.

"Ayuzawa-san, I said stop writing."

But she refused to listen. It was only then that Usui—which is in front of her—grabbed her wrist and smiled at her.

"Ayuzawa." He murmured ever so lightly. "Stop."

Misaki straightened up her back and without thinking; she stood up and handed her paper to her teacher. "I'm sorry, please excuse me for awhile. I don't feel so good, I'm going to the infirmary, ma'am."

Without further ado, Misaki rushed out of the room and run towards the only place she could find peace, the rooftop. She stayed there hidden until she finally heard the bell for the third subject to the last rang.

He needs to leave. He needs to leave her.

She doesn't have to wait for him since he didn't ask for it either.

And lastly, she has to let go.

She has to let go of him.

The wind blew so hard if possible; she would want to be taken away too. Until she heard his sad voice.

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki tried so hard to not shoot him dagger like glares. "Call me Kaichou."

"Ayuzawa, what's the problem?" Usui sat beside her and plopped his head on her shoulders. And despite the anger, she still couldn't shrug him off for fear that he'd be hurt and for fear that she was the one to hurt him. Again.

Usui sighed and at the same time grinned because he knew that he was going to win the first round. His dear Ayuzawa didn't shrug him off. "Ayuzawa, hey, speak to me."

There was a short pause before she finally responded to him plea. Misaki turned to him with those readable eyes that convey pure pain and suffering before sighing. "Usui, I want you to leave for England as soon as possible. If the time would allow, I want you to leave tomorrow early in the morning."

Misaki's eyes didn't waver upon seeing the expression of hurt and surprise on Usui's eyes. He was surprise, she wonders why?

When he didn't spoke, she continued again. "You need to leave, Usui. You need to sort out and organized your life. And it'd be better for me if I wouldn't be able to see you."

There was no response coming from him and somehow, it had pained her. It pains her to see his hurt expression. More so, it pains her to see him reacting like that because of her.

He looked at her with those unfathomable eyes that says nothing before responding. "I have your reaction paper during Literature's time."

She froze at that. "Uh—what?"

Ignoring what she said, Usui revealed the still smooth paper and began reading it in front of her.

_My dearest,_

_I'm afraid that I have to allow you to leave for it was indeed the time for you to face the obstacles on your life alone. You have to go, my love, and I have to set you free. You have to take this chance to be with your real family and experience the love you've always longed for that even I couldn't fill._

_Goodbye, my love, my dearest and my one. I will never forget the times we have spent together and I promise that even if you hadn't asked me to wait for you; you know that I still do. _

_That I will still do._

_This unrequitable love, my dear, shall never end for it will always be present in my heart until our forever ends._

_Goodbye, Usui Takumi, may you find joy on your life and I hope you won't forget me. _

_Go to England and if possible, never come back._

_Ayuzawa Misaki_

Usui grinned at Misaki and sighed. He pulled her up and gently squeezed her palms. "I'm leaving for England tomorrow, Kaichou."

That and he started to walk away.

It took every ounce of Misaki's will and strength to not run after him and stop him because she knew that she would just end up being selfish again.

The air blew so hard she wish she'd be taken by it.

Until she found that piece of paper on the pocket of her uniform. Her forehead creased as slowly, she unfolded the paper and read the contents of the paper which made her eyes rounded even more.

_Ayuzawa Kaichou,_

_Wait for me because our forever will never end._

_Usui._

Slowly, she realized what was the other thing the one who writes the letter still wants to convey. It was the fact that even though left unsaid, he still wants for her to wait for him. He wants her to take the initiative.

He wants her to wait for him because indeed, their forever is eternal.

Endless.

Like her faith and love for him.

—

_YES! I pass my Thesis defense! This is for you and as well for me. The next chapter for Cinderella will soon be post. Thanks and sorry for the long wait._

_MO13_


	2. Chapter 2: She will be Loved

**Genre: Romance**

**Title: She will be loved**

A one shot about Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi

—

That girl had always belonged to someone else. At such a young age, she was engaged to be married to a guy she barely knew for the sake of her stepmother who's after the money of her fiancé. She was destined to go against her will in order to fulfill her stepmom's wishes and she was bound to stain her personality in order to save her hospitalized father.

At first sight, I was against her because she was going to marry my _father_, my father who's more than a dozen older than her. And worse, she's going to be my stepmother. I dislike my father but I dislike her more. And my Dad even put it into consideration that she was to be transferred to my school and I'll be her guardian for the mean time—position wise. Who would want that?

Aside from the fact that I could already guessed what she's after, back then, I didn't knew yet that her family mistreats her. Especially her two ugly stepsisters who was openly gawking at me every time they will _visit _her.

So, imagine my surprise when one day, they came running towards me and violently confessed their love for me which I _politely _tried so hard to reject. And although I keep on rejecting them, they also keep on insisting their feelings on me.

Back to my future and younger-than-me stepmom. Okay, so, aside from the fact she was only sixteen and I'm eighteen, I sometimes wonder why her eyes always looks so sad. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny that, but even though her amber eyes are always sad, still, there was beauty hidden behind those sad eyes.

And then, upon seeing her getting hit by her stepmom and stepsisters repeatedly, there was this sudden rage inside me to protect her. So, just when I was about to confront her after receiving another set of hits, she run off bare foot and I hadn't seen her ask for my father's help, signifying that she wasn't the kind of girl I was expecting her to be.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen__  
__She had some trouble with herself__  
__He was always there to help her__  
__She always belonged to someone else_

Those lines repeated itself inside my head as every day, she'd enter my mind. And every hour of my life, I'd spent it thinking about her and reminiscing about her sad eyes and the way she try to hide everything from my father.

I hadn't known then that I was already in love with her.

Though definitely, I could feel that instant possessive feeling that I have towards her. And somehow, after several days, my realization was already completed and I thought that she only belongs to me. I want her to be mine.

She needs to be mine.

And I have to do everything even though things that isn't on my power to have her.

—

Two more days have passed and upon seeing her bruises getting lighter, I felt relieved. She looks sallow every passing day as if she's sick or something. And somehow, I could feel her distancing herself from the rest of the world. And it took every ounce of my sanity to approach her.

"Oi, Ayuzawa."

She glanced at me with those sad eyes of her and flashed me a smile. "Yes, what is it?"

I look for the right words to say but then, I've said the stupidest question that was kept hidden in my mind for a very long time. "Do you love my father?"

Her eyes held the slightest hint of surprise as she looked away from me, also looking for the right words to say. And with a hurt smile, she replied, "Of course, how could I not?" That and she walk away from me.

Mentally, I hit myself. _Dumb!_

Seriously, how could I ask her such question! She was already troubled about her mean extended family and now I was being rude to her. I walk away after realizing my mistake and proceed to the kitchen where I saw my younger brother Aoi who also happened to be pretending like a _sissy._

She craned her neck towards me and scowl. "What's with the face? Takumi?"

I glared at her—him—and decided to just shrugged his rude comment off. "It's none of your business and it was supposed to be Takumi-_nii-san."_

"Yeah, right." He replied with a roll of his eyes, stuck out his tongue like a three year old kid and run off to the living room. Minutes later, he came back with a rigid expression on his face and quietly stand before the kitchen door.

My forehead creased at that. "What's your problem, sissy?"

He was pale and it was like he's going to fall any coming second.

My forehead creased even more. "Aoi! What's wrong with you? What's the matter?"

Aoi caressed his temples and softly squeezed his cheek. "Nii-san, have you ever been slapped by a lady?"

Those words of him made me alert as I stood up, immediately remembering _her. "_What do you mean, Aoi?"

He gazed at me with a blank expression and averted her eyes to the window located just in front of us. "Misaki-san's sister arrived here awhile ago and I saw them having another heated conversation with her again. And again, it resulted to them hitting her and I was really shock because no matter how hard I tried to beg her to tell it to Dad, she just wouldn't and she keeps on saying that she deserves it."

"Deserves it?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

Albeit hesitant, he nodded. "I wasn't supposed to tell this to anyone but every time her sisters and mom would come here to visit her, they'd always hit her. One time I saw them, Misaki-san reasoned out that it was her fault because she was being impolite."

I hurriedly rushed away from him and dashed to where I last saw her went. And indeed she was there, she was crying. She was crying so hard it almost seems to me that she was having difficulties in breathing.

Immediately, I charged towards her, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up into a tight hug.

She seemed surprise by my sudden attack that she wasn't able to speak but only my name. "U-Usui…kun."

Even though she was stuttering, it still sounds like melody to me. She was my melody, my very own melody.

"It's okay." I murmured on her ear and tighten the hug. "I'm here now, so, it's okay."

She was quiet for a while before finally hugging me back and cried her eyes out.

And that was the day that I realized how much I love Ayuzawa Misaki.

—

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__She will be loved_

The lyrics repeated itself on my mind again as I watch Ayuzawa sleeping comfortably on her bed. She was sleeping comfortably and it was as if the only time she was having a real rest was the minimal amount of time she sleeps.

Slowly, I leaned closer to her and gently kissed her pale lips. "Ayuzawa, I love you."

And that is when I saw that note under her pillow. My forehead creased as slowly, I read it.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
__It's compromise that moves us along, yeah__  
__My heart is full and my door's always open__  
__You can come anytime you want_

_Don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__She will be loved_

I slowly scowl at that. "Misaki…"

There was a slight frown on her face signifying that her peaceful sleep was disturbed so I keep my mouth shut for the next three minutes. When she was peacefully asleep again, I re-read the lines from a song she had written and sighed.

She will be loved…

"Misaki… you will be loved." And again, I placed a light kiss on her thin lips and smiled at her without thinking. "I love you."

There was a small smile plastered on her lips before she murmured the words, "I love you too.

—  
_And another one shot again for Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki. Yes every one, this is a collection of one shots about Usui and Ayuzawa's crazy love story. Thank you for the reviews and again, sorry if the update for Cinderella was taking so long. I'm kinda getting sidetrack. Another writer's block, I mean to say. But anyway, hope you'll like it._

_lovin-yoochun, princessangel123, Vividpixie thanks for the review!_

_Love you all,_

_MO13_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming of You

**Genre: Romance**

**Title: Dreaming of You**

**Pairings: Ayuzawa x Usui**

—

"Okay Misaki, what's with the scowl?"

I scowl even more as I furiously chomp on my double-cheese burger as if it was the infuriating guy on my dreams. It has been a week since I've started having dreams about a blond-haired guy wearing the uniform of a prestigious school just a few meters away from our school, the Miyabigaoka Gakuen.

In my dreams, the two of us were firstly having a talk. He was talking and I was simply listening. But what I hate about that dream is that, when I consulted it to Shizuko—my other best friend who happened to have the ability to predict dreams—she said that that guy would be the guy I would literally end up with. I mean come on, that was a very unfortunate dream. I'm too young and I don't have plans on getting married either at such a young age.

Sakura scoffed at me as she chucked me with a fry. "Earth-to-Misaki, hello? I said what the hell are you scowling for?"

I groaned inwardly and slowly placed my burger back to its plate. "I had that dream again."

Her forehead creased, as usual, not paying attention. "What dream?"

"The one with that blond guy." It was Shizuko who replied. "The guy who you'll end up with. The guy with those beautiful emerald green eyes and an admirable stature. The one with such strong arms where he'll hold you for the rest of forev—"

"Oh, shut up." I intervened. "Like what I told you, that guy was only a product of my imagination since I'm reading too much manga. You know well how much I love bishoujo guys."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic."

"Yes, you are." I said while smiling and continued to eat my burger. "But really, I think I must consult a doctor now. This kind of dream is too… bizarre."

"It's not about being bizarre, Misaki." Shizuko told me. "What if that guy was really a real guy? What if he really exists in this world? What if he really studies at Miyabigaoka?"

It was now my turn to roll my eyes. "He isn't real. He was just a figment of my imagination and mostly, everything that concerns him is bizarre."

"What if you suddenly saw him today?" Sakura prompted while applying face powder. "Like, you know, what if he suddenly appeared here in front of you and asks you to go out with him?"

I was speechless at that. Sakura and Shizuko are right. What if that guy was really real? What am I supposed to do if he suddenly shows up here in front of me wearing that beautiful Miyabigaoka uniform I've always wanted to wear? Wow, if that would happen, I could now compare myself to a character in a Manga.

My long time dream! That was my long time dream! To have a love story like those Mangas I've been reading. But sorry to tell that I don't like the guy inside my dreams. He was a little arrogant and cocky and everyone knows well that I hate those kind of personalities.

I deserve someone better.

Someone that isn't like my father, someone that would respect my mother and sister. Someone that would love me and someone who would never do the things my father did to my Mom.

"Misaki," Shizuko said in the midst of my day-dreaming. "That perfect guy you want to have is unreachable once you finally met the one you'll really fell in love with."

"Shizuko's right." Sakura agreed with a nod. "No matter how much you want your future husband to act as what you like, you would still fell in love to some random guy that would make your heart skip a beat."

"Yeah, like what you experience with Yukimura?"

She threw a fry on my way and glowered at me. "You—don't you dare mention his name! It would be embarrassing if he would hear you!"

I rolled my eyes again and continued to eat my burger. But still, my mind drifted away from the canteen and went straight to the guy who rules my dreams.

—

It was the same dream again. I knew it even before I tried to escape it again. Every time I'd dream about the guy, I would always know that I was inside the same dream which isn't normal. Because usually, when a person was dreaming, he wouldn't know that he was dreaming.

Arg! Wake me up. Please!

"Misaki." The guy—the blond-haired guy—walked towards me and gently caressed my face. His expression seemed hurt as if there was something I have done to really hurt him. "Do you not want to dream about me anymore?"

My brows furrowed. "W-What?"

He pulled me closer to his chest and put his hands around my shoulders. "Am I being a bother to you, Misaki? Do you not want me anymore? If you don't want to have dreams about me anymore, then say so and I will stop appearing before you again."

My heart skip a beat upon realizing that I wouldn't see him again.

"Misa—"

"No!" I cut in. "No, it isn't like that! It's not like I don't want to see you again."

He let out a soft laugh and skimmed my neck with his lips. "Hmm, was that the truth?"

I flushed as I hesitantly tried to distance myself away from him due to the sudden electricity I've felt running all over my body. "Ah… yes. Th-that was the truth. I still want to s-see you… here in my…m-my dreams."

"Good." He smiled at me and then got something from his pocket. It was a silver ring with a heart cut in half as a design. He inserted it on my ring finger and smiled. "There, this is for you. Please accept it."

Oh, my effin' God! He gave me a ring! He just gave me a ring! Someone gave me a ring!

I face him and hesitantly walked backwards. "Wait, how did you know my name? How come I don't know yours? Who are you and why am I dreaming about you?"

His expression seemed to have changed since he walked away from me, still maintaining that mischievous grin of his. "Once you knew my name, then it'll be all over. A day will come and we will see one another again. And as for now, this is the only thing I could give you. This would be the symbolism of my love for you. We will meet again… Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Wait." But he didn't listen and instead, started to walk away. "Wait… wait—"I fell on a deep hole and before I realize it, I was out dead cold.

.

I was awake. I was widely awake and I was laying flat on my stomach on the floor. I fell on the floor and that was the reason why I woke up!

"DANG IT!"

Minutes later, my door budges open revealing Mom's worried face. She rushed after me and kneeled before me. "Misaki! What is it? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"N-No." I looked around me and before I knew it, I was starting to laugh. "It's nothing, mother. I was just rolling and I miscalculated my move that's why I fell."

Mom studied my face and suddenly caressed my cheeks. "Misaki, please be careful, okay? You should go to sleep now. Today has been a very busy day for you." She stood up, smiled at me and finally got out of my room.

I let out a deep sigh. "Miscalculated my moves, huh?" I then went back to my bed and exhaled out of depression. "Seriously, who are you?"

Morning came without me having a peaceful sleep and so I entered school looking like a slug.

"Misaki!" Sakura rushed towards me and tightly hugged me. "How are you? You look like you haven't had enough sleep."

"I'm fine." I groaned and continued to walk while rubbing my eyes sleepily. "I just forgot that every time I'd dream about that Miyabigaoka guy, I would get restless. I even fell on the bed."

"Eh?" Shizuko snapped from her trance and glanced at my way. "Like seriously? You dreamt of him again? Misaki, this is getting weird. Maybe that guy was really real. It could be an implication that he wants to really meet you."

Sakura agreed with her. "She could be right, Misaki. Why don't we go to Miyabigaoka today after school and asked about that guy?"

I growled even more. "Hell no."

"Misaki, what if he's real?" Sakura pressed impatiently. "What if… he really likes you?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Yeah, right, a guy inside my dreams was really real and is actually in love with me."

"Just let her, Sakura. By the way that's a beautiful ring you have there, Misaki." Shizuko smiled widely at me and grabbed my palms in order to study the ring with a half heart design. "It's so pretty! Where did you buy it?"

My eyes rounded even more upon seeing the silver ring on my ring finger and studied it with too much scrutiny. "Oh, my God! This is the ring given to me by that guy!"

Sakura frowned at me. "Misaki, what are you saying?"

"It's true!" I snapped loudly. "It really is true! He visited me in my dream last night and gave this to me! He's real! That guy is really real! Oh, my God!"

"Misaki, calm down will you!" Shizuko pulled me away from the now gawking crowd at us and we run to a secluded alley. "Misaki, I think you should consult the doctor."

"Right." I muttered sarcastically. "You think I could buy a ring as beautiful as this? And besides, weren't you the one who keeps on saying that that guy is real?"

Albeit hesitant, Shizuko nodded. "Yes, but… that ring that he gave you couldn't materialize in reality. It's too… unbelievable."

"But—"

"What's the commotion over there?" a voice popped out from the entrance of the alleyway. It belongs to a guy who is with other guys too. "Ah, students are here in our territory."

I froze at that. "Wha—what?"

"Beautiful students." Another one corrected him. "I like the raven haired one."

Sakura, Shizuko and I started to back off as they advance towards us only taking us deeper inside the alley.

"S-Stay away from us." Sakura stuttered. "We… we don't have any money."

"I'm not after your money." Someone behind the last guy who spoke said while scratching the back of his head. "We are after something more than precious than money." He advance towards us and held a handful of my long hair. "

Without thinking, I stretched out my fist and punched the guy in front of us and immediately pushed Sakura and Shizuko towards the other way and run as fast as we could.

"Get them!" the guy that I punched growled at his comrades as they charged against us.

"Hurry!" I shrieked at them and run as fast as I could. As of now, the only thought that I have is to escape here with my friends dead or alive. I wouldn't want to be touch by dirty guys like that!

I run with all the strength that I've got however, when I was finally about to get out of the alley, I slammed hard against a tall guy who immediately grabbed me tight on the waist and spun me around to face the still running Shizuko and Sakura.

Sakura gasped at that. "M-Misaki!"

"Wha—let go!" I tried to jerk away from the guy but his hold was too strong I failed. "Sakura, Shizuko, run! I'll do something about it!" I decided on stomping on his foot but he didn't even wince. "Geez, let me go!"

"There they are!" the guy who are after us shouted and immediately charged towards us but suddenly skidded into a full stop. "C-Crap… its master."

Him what?

"Why are you after my girl?" that velvet like voice hissed at them. It was so pure of rage that I stop squirming under his hold. "You want me to beat the shit out of you?"

"S-Sorry, master! We're going then!" that and the thugs dashed away from us.

It took me literally a minute to comprehend their words and another minute to finally realize my position with the guy. So, alertly, I pushed him.

"What the hell!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "Get your hands off—" what the f—?

I was astounded as to how dead gorgeous and _**familiar **_he is that somehow, I was too shock and utterly surprised to even speak.

The guy in front of me smirked. "Surprise?"

From behind me, Shizuko rushed to the guy and wrapped her hands around his elbow. "Well, how do you like it, Misaki? This is Usui Takumi, my cousin, next ringleader of the Usui yakuza clan and most especially, the guy inside your dreams."

My mouth fell open as I openly gawked at Usui Takumi. He was here now in front of me, he was really here!

With an evil smirk, he leaned closer to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "A pleasure to finally meet you, my future wife."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

.

_WEE, IT'S DONE! THANKS FOR THE WAIT!_


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking of You

Genre: Mystery

A one shot about Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi.

Title: Thinking of You

Summary: You said move on where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know.

—

"But… but Mom!"

"This is decided, Misaki. You are to help the Prince of the Igarashi family for your wedding ceremony."

I pursed my lips into a hard line before springing lightly to my feet despite the irritating high heels and run off to my room carrying the ends of my long gown.

This is how I live as a royalty. Although I don't want to be married to some random guy, I still have to for political purposes and position advantages. Like what Mom has told me, I was to marry the Igarashi family's crowned prince. According to rumors, this guy—prince—was said to be really conceited and irritating. With my unfeminine attitude, liking this guy wouldn't be as easy as my Mom expects me to be. No one could and will be ever great enough to capture my heart.

_Except him._

I stop midway and the sudden thought about him made my heart skip a beat. Yes, except him. He was the only person that is strong enough to capture my heart. The only person who is courageous enough to challenge me and dodge away from my secret attacks. The only person who has the power to overpower me and change my view of the world. The only person who I pledge irrevocable love with until the ends of eternity.

But he was gone now. Someone sent me a letter confirming of his death at his homeland England during the civil war and now, I was left alone for good and is bound to marry some random guy I couldn't even love.

I look away from the floor and made my way to the quiet garden where we used to stay almost three years ago after his death. Up to now, I could quite say that I'm not doing well. I haven't and hadn't tried to move on after learning his death. I've decided to not move forward and stayed lonely for the rest of his disappearance. That's why I don't want to marry any guy but him only.

But he's dead now and he won't come back for me anymore.

I removed the heels I was wearing and throw them off somewhere and went straight to the lake just behind the rose garden. Letting my long gown get soaked, I imagine myself being hugged by a guy which doesn't possess his face only to feel disgusted. I know all this time that I would be betraying him if I were to marry that Igarashi prince but… as a princess, it was my duty.

And I must not fail my people even if I have to give up my heart to a guy I could barely notice.

—

"Misaki-hime!"

I run away from the court lady and went straight to the hall where everyone was gathering without informing me. I almost kicked the door open and walked without listening to the court ladies' pleas.

"Hime-sama! What are you doi—"

"Silence!" I ordered one of my Mom's kinsmen and walked towards the throne. "What is the meaning of this, My Queen? I have heard about the news. Why are you going to send me to England? I don't want to go there!"

My Mom eyed me through her slit-like irises before stifling a yawn. "Well, my dear Princess, you have your own duty to fulfill that's why I want you to help Prince Igarashi for your wedding preparations."

I bit the inside of my cheek and burn holes through her. "I. Don't. Want. To. Go."

"Are you being stubborn in front of the royal council, Misaki-hime?" she shot me dagger-like glares and nodded at the hall guards. "Take her away but most likely, do not let her get out of her room. Not until the preparations for tomorrow's journey is finished."

"Wha—"

"And locked her inside the castle until tomorrow comes."

"Mo—let go of me!" I pushed the guards holding me down and settled on defending myself. I even heard one of the councils saying _'the Princess is really stubborn' _but I have no care about that anymore. All I thought was that I would never step foot in England or I'll die.

"Princess, stay still!"

"Shut up!" I pushed one of the guards and dash away from the hall, pulling my court lady with me which is Satsuki-san. Together we run away from the palace guards and hid behind the walls of the back garden, a place unknown to the guards.

I slumped down on the floor and irritatedly threw my shoes again.

"Y-Your Majesty, please watch your manners." Satsuki-san—my court lady—said to me in a loud shrilling voice. "Her Majesty the Queen would punish me if she learned that you are not doing well in terms of palace etiquette!"

"Damn!" I cursed loudly. "Why must I step foot to England? She knows so damn well that I don't want to go to that place!"

"P-Princess! Refrain from speaking such vulgar words!"

I shot her a bored look and sighed. "Satsuki-san, I don't want to go to England! I don't want to step foot on the place where he died!"

"He—you mean?"She eyed me with too much innocence before finally understanding what I'm whining about. "Ah—Usui Takumi-kun, the last Prince of the Usui household. Your fiancé from three years ago."

Once again, I look away and sighed. "Thanks for the obvious."

"Hime-sama, I think it is time for you to move on from him." She said before taking her place beside me. "If Prince Takumi is really a good person, seeing you in such misery would pain him. He must be wishing for your happiness which is not him but can be found to Prince Tora."

"But I don't like him." I reasoned out. "He wasn't for me."

"But Prince Takumi too isn't for you." She replied nonetheless. "Maybe… the reason why he died is because… you and Prince Tora are destined for each other. Maybe… that's what Prince Takumi wants you to accomplish in order to obtain happiness."

Was it really what he wants me to do? Are we really not bound with each other? Am I really destined to love someone else besides him?

"Hime-sama," Satsuki-san held my hand tightly before smiling."You've been in misery for three whole years and seeing you on that state, I could quite guess why Her Majesty the Queen would do such thing. Of course it pains her to see that her only daughter was stuck in a realm of loneliness and she was of no help to you the time you learned of his death. You must move on now, Hime-sama. Because I am sure that wherever Prince Takumi is, he also doesn't like seeing you living a life of sadness brought by his unexpected death."

I fixed my eyes on the cloudy sky above us before signaling her to go.

Usui… is it really your will?

What else… am I suppose to do?

If I marry Prince Tora… would I really be able to obtain the path of happiness? Will I be able to forget all the sadness your death has brought me?

—

_To be continued._

—

_Will Misaki really choose Prince Igarashi? Find out in the next chapter of __**More Love.**_

—

_MandarinOrange13_


	5. Chapter 5: Broken hearted girl

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Title: Broken Hearted Girl

Pairings: Misaki Ayuzawa x Takumi Usui

Summary: I don't want to be without you, babe. I don't want a broken heart. Don't want to take a breath without you babe; I don't want to play that part. I know that I love you but let me just say. I don't want to love you in no other way. No, no, I don't want a broken heart and I don't want to play the broken hearted girl. No broken hearted girl.

—

'_Hey, Ayuzawa, I'm breaking up with you.'_

You tried to close the pain away as you toss and turn at the bed. You pulled the quilt to cover your shivering body in order to draw away the cold December wind. You hugged your knees tightly while at the same time, shaking furiously—you don't know if either because of the pain or because of the anger. You shut your eyes close and forced yourself to sleep but you just couldn't.

'_I'm breaking up with you…'_

You cover your ears with your cold and frozen hand in order to keep the whispers away from your already aching head. You laugh at how pathetic you look just because of those simple words he told you during you second and last Christmas together. You run your shaking fingers through your already messy hair and heaved out a frustrated sigh.

You were angry at him.

You hate him.

You despise him.

He was a good for nothing bastard whose only goal is to play with the hearts of those who loves him dearly and when he's already done playing with you, he'd throw you away like some dirty rag before laughing at your miserable state.

You hate him to the point of dragging him to hell with you. Only that even in hell, he wouldn't want to be with you. And that pains you because even if you two are in a different realm, you would always desire for him. It was him that you would only want always want.

Too bad the feeling isn't mutual.

You clenched your fist tightly due to the pain suddenly appearing inside your heart. It was the expression of hatred that was residing inside your heart and somehow, you felt that he deserves to be hated. Yes, he deserves to be hated. He doesn't deserve to be loved. You hate him to the point of loathing him.

The pain was there again and this time, it was making you unable to breathe. Wobbly, you sat up and caressed your temple. You didn't cry the time you parted with him because the only thought that was inside your head was to run away from the rest of the world and leave him the hell alone the way he left your heart out cold.

You tossed and turn on the bed once again and tried to close the pain from—what?—your already bleeding heart but still, it was persistent enough to shatter you into tiny pieces. Without him, there was nowhere for you to go. You couldn't live in a world where someone like him doesn't exist. You can't live without him at all.

The wind outside your bedroom made loud sounds bringing his harsh words along with it. Your head hurt—almost exploding. This was too much. He was too much.

It would have been better if he said I don't love you anymore. In the least, you would've accepted that. But no, it wasn't what he intended to say in the first place. And it only made the acceptance harder to do.

Along with those lines as he said it, you tried to do those long yoga breathes your Mom taught you every time she'd tag you along with her. But you just couldn't and it pains you even more. Because every breathe you do would only worsen the pain you're experiencing.

'_Hey, Ayuzawa…'_

You wished for it to stop because whatever you do, it was him still that you want. The warm sensation behind your eyes appeared but you fought blindly against it to stop the thing—you don't want to say the word—from coming. But it was all futile effort because you know that whatever you do, all things are set to be broken.

Yes, he broke your heart. And he shattered it so deeply even if it took you a millennium of fixing it, it wouldn't be brought back to the way it was before. And just by thinking of starting the day tomorrow without his constant nagging presence makes you want to throw up because as what you have said before, you can't live without him.

A life without him—even if it's an endless one—would feel empty.

'_Ayuzawa…'_

'_Ayuzawa…'_

You wish for it to stop but it just wouldn't.

'_Ayuzawa…'_

Violently, you stood and rushed to the open windows and without thinking, you climbed up to the rails to sit on it letting the cold December wind mess your already messy hair. You look up at the sky only to see the snow slowly falling down.

It was the first snow of the year.

The sky looks dark and dull on your perception and somehow, it lulls you to sleep. You heaved out a depressed sigh and slowly, you inhale and exhale once again.

'_Ayuzawa… I didn't love you for a bit.'_

Once again, you laughed and before you knew it, you were already falling from the window you were sitting at. You wish for everything to end up more painful than what you were already feeling right now. You want the impact to be so painful you wouldn't notice the pain in your heart.

That's because you don't want to play the part of a broken hearted girl.

—

_Done! Is it great? Please review so I could know your thoughts about this story. You could also suggest stories about our two clumsy couple!_

—

_MandarinOrange13_


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Clouds

**Genre: Romance **

**Title: Blue Sky**

**Pairings: Misaki Ayuzawa X Takumi Usui**

**Summary: **

**-;-**

I glanced at Usui Takumi from across the field before finally looking away, suppressing a blush that was trying to make its way on my sallow cheeks. It was a Tuesday afternoon and our school was currently cheering for the Seika team since we are invited to a friendly soccer match by Miyabigaoka High.

The girls both from different schools—since other schools were invited too—cheered for their own team whilst the others kept talking about the handsome guy in the field—the one with the blond locks and somehow, I couldn't understand why I felt so jealous.

Up to now, I still considered Usui a rival on almost everything but I couldn't help but wonder why every time there are other girls involve, I'd feel instantly jealous.

I licked my lips and drank on the water bottle I was holding but immediately regretted it. Oh right, this was Usui's water why the hell am I drinking on it? I hurriedly placed back its lid and focused my eyes on the third half of the game.

Usui made another score and hit another goal after that.

The crowd applauded him but mostly, it was all girls that were cheering for him. They would rock the bleacher seats just so they could scream his name and even shout out words of admiration. The Miyabigaoka team—which was currently our opponent—also has their own cheerers cheering for them.

I glanced up at the perfect rinse blue sky above and wipe out the sweat that broke into my nape. Why do the bleachers need to be this hot and musty? It was so damn hot and this noisy crowd isn't helping reduce the hotness of the day.

The opponent team then got on a timeout and our team went back to the team coach after being called. Since I was just at the front seat, I could clearly see Usui's sweaty and tired figure. The girl's beside and behind me shrieked in response upon seeing Usui made his way on our direction.

I watched him carefully—I didn't know why I couldn't take my eyes off him. We've been hanging out since our sophomore year and I could say that I didn't develop any romantic thoughts about him—he was a rival, period.

On cue, Usui turned to me and grinned.

I blushed as immediately swallow the bile forming on my throat. My forehead creased when he suddenly lifted his hand and ushered me to lean closer.

He just laughed at me and before I realized it, he gave me a wink before turning back to their coach who called his flying attention. I shook my head in extreme irritation since he think he looks cute when in reality, he wasn't—since I was thinking that he looked damn hot.

Scorching hot.

From beside me, Sakura giggled. "Isn't that cute?"

"He isn't cute, he looked stupid." I muttered, making a mistake again on drinking his water. Without thinking, I dumped his water bottle in my bag as well as his towel which he obliged me to carry with me. "What kind of guy would wink at a girl with a lot of girls behind that girl in the middle of the bleacher seats?"

Once again, Sakura made a melodic laugh and gently pats my elbow. "Just don't give Usui a hard time, okay?"

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh, so, you knew?"

"Knew what? Seriously, you're confusing me."

She just looked away and laughed again without even bothering to answer the question I threw at him. Minutes later, after the game, she stood up and winked at me. "I'll go buy some drinks."

"I have my own."

"You mean Usui's drink?"

Oh crap, she got me there. I plainly smiled at her and merely shrugged. "I want some orange juice; I'll pay you back later."

Sakura nodded and finally, she disappeared to the vending machines.

I gaze back at Usui and saw them talking with their coach, after that, they dismissed them and he run off to his seat to get his duffel bag. I made it look like I wasn't watching him and instead grabbed my phone from my bag and scan through it—although my thoughts were weirdly all about him.

Usui walked up to me and I could swear that all the girls were watching him since he looked like the Greek god Adonis who walked down to Earth to show humans how wonderful it is to be a God.

He plopped his elbows on the bleacher sill and placed both hands under his strong jaw before smiling at me.

I just gazed at him when he didn't say any word and after growing impatient, I arched an eyebrow at him. "What do you want?"

"You."

The girls behind me shriek since they didn't even bother to give us some privacy while we talked. I could feel their gazes burning a hole on my back yet, I ignored them. I'm used to girls glaring at me because of Usui.

I rolled my eyes due to sarcasm and revert back my eyes at him. "I'm serious what the hell do you want? Isn't the game over? Aren't you going to go eat with your friends outside?"

Usui laughed and without further ado, he sat on the bleacher sill and flashed me again one of his mischievous smile that I love. "Well, did you watch me as I play?"

I looked away and shrug, showing no interest on our topic because in truth, I didn't watch him play. I just watched him and him alone—weird, I'm like a stalker.

He laughed again at my plain reaction before jumping towards me and pulling me up by the elbow. "What are you still doing here? Come, let's play soccer."

"I don't play soccer, Usui." I pointed out, trying to remind him that I'm a girl. "—and besides, aren't you exhausted from all the running and chasing stuff you were doing since you enter the damn field?"

"I'll get the chance to play with you so no way in hell that I'll be exhausted." He then glanced at me from under his lashes before grinning mischievously again. "—but if you want to exhaust me in a different way, then I'd love to—"

"You are such a perverted outer space alien!" I snapped in embarrassment since this was the first time—after oh so many years—that I heard him say this again to me, brings back old memories.

He walked closer to me and nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"What do you really want?" I prompted out of irritation since I was all blushing furiously. "I'm not here to wait for you, I'm waiting for Sakura."

"Okay, then while you're waiting for her, how about you help me do the some sit-ups?"

I irritatedly scratched the back of my head and furiously stood up, glowering at him in the process. "Do I look like I want to be your coach for the day? But if this would stop you from bothering me, then come on."

He smiled a triumphant one before dragging me in the middle of the field. He then dumped his duffel bag on the grassy ground and lay flat on his back.

I was wearing a frown when I kneeled on his feet and held his knees against mine. "Hurry up and do the sit-ups."

Usui just laughed then started lifting his head just at the same level of his chest.

Those made me scowl. "Um…what in the world are you doing?"

"Sit-ups."

"Do it properly, I'll hit you, I swear."

Usui giggled flirtishly and when he finally raised his whole half body, he leveled his face on mine which caught me off guard. He grinned at that. "So this is the proper way of doing sit-ups."

Although I was uncomfortable every time he'll lean close to my face, I still tried to put up with it since I couldn't deny that I like what he's doing. He continued to do that while I'd continue to turn redder every coming minute, I even have to inhale secretly to stabilize my breathing. He was getting so close I was afraid of what might suddenly happen next.

I flinched when he unexpectedly stop the sit-ups and maintained the close proximities of our faces. I embarrassedly looked sideways and tried not to look flustered only to fail.

I glared at him and even if I didn't want it, I distance my face from him. "Wh-What's wrong with you? If you're done with your so-called sit-ups then I'm leaving."

Just as I was about to stand, he pulled me down to him and straightened up his legs so I could lay flat on top of him.

That made me even more flustered and at the same time, breathless. The sudden nearness is killing the hell out of me and just the sudden contact our skin is torturing me.

I glared at him once again and tried to squirm off his firm grip on my waist. "Usui Takumi, what the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me, damn it!"

"Eh? But I don't want to let Ayuzawa go." He mumbled while smiling like the idiot he is. He gave me that wolfish grin that makes me very much uncomfortable and tightens his grip even more, indeed not allowing to let me go as if he doesn't mind at all whether someone were to see us or not.

I distance my body off him since the position is too awkward and I was getting nervous that if someone sees the student council president and a student together in the middle of the field on top of the other one, it will be a disgrace.

"Usui, what's wrong with you?" I prompted irritatedly. "You're never like this."

"Well, I've decided to be like this now."

"I'm serious." I growled through my teeth. "Your actions, if you keep doing that, I swear I'll really kill you."

Usui laughed and slowly, he sat up, still keeping his tight grip firm on my body. He plainly smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, reeling me even closer to him. "I don't know, I think I'm starting to realize that I'm in love with Ayuzawa."

"Wha—"

"Don't tell me you're surprised." He smirked at my reaction and suddenly poked my lips. Usui then stood up and pulled me up with him, he placed his hands inside the pocket of his jersey jacket and casually shrugs. "We've known each other for so long, Ayuzawa. Are you really that dense?"

"Y-Y-You mean… um—you're…—"I looked away in disbelief and bit the lower part of my lip, unable to believe that the guy I was treating my rival on almost everything was actually in love with me. "Uh—I don't know how to—a-are you sure? I mean—"

"The stuttering sounds sexy to me." He intervened and once again, pulled me to his chest. "Ah, that embarrass look, I like it very much especially if you're embarrassed because of me."

"I-I wasn't embarrass because of you!" I denied infuriately. I hurriedly look away when he gazed straight to my eyes. "I-I… I—"

"Why are you blushing?" he asked and I'm definitely sure that he was just making fun of me. He lower down his face down to me chest and looked up at me. "Is it because you like me too?"

"Ah—"

"It may sound too sudden, I know you're not expecting this but—"he looked away once again as if he himself was also embarrass to say what he really meant to say. There was a slight tint of red on his cheeks down to his neck and he keeps on exhaling. "—Ayuzawa, I love you."He looked up at the blue sky once again after finally saying what he wants to say to me. It was as if he just removed a huge burden on his shoulders. "There, I finally said it. I've wanted to say it since our second year. I was just too embarrassed because you were always saying that I was your rival."

I can't help but study our surrounding and how perfect he looked in his current attire; he looks so damn handsome it was too hard for me to tear my eyes off him. It was like; this has been the day I was waiting for. It was a dream come true. It was unexpected—of course—but it was beautiful. Considering that we are at the middle of the soccer field where everything appears like a fairy tale to me—it was like those scenes that I used to watch on movies.

It was almost difficult to breathe when I let out a smile—a hundred watt smile—that was only for him. I smiled widely while tightly clutching the fabric of my skirt. I wasn't expecting this; this was the greatest surprise of my life. It was the turning point where my black and white life turned into brilliant colors—it was almost blinding.

Usui laughed at my very unusual reaction before lowering his face once again to level down my chest in order to gaze at my face. "Ayuzawa, you look like you've won in a lottery."

I blushed furiously and tried to avoid his gaze. "O-Of course! I wasn't expecting this, you moron. You expect me to react according to what you are expecting when this sudden confession surprised the hell out of me."

He pulled me closer to his chest and tightly hugged me. I squirmed closer to his chest and drowned myself to the warmth he was emitting. "This was the reaction I was expecting. I like it when Ayuzawa starts to become violent especially if she was having a hard time dealing with her emotions."He then distanced me from his body and leaned in closer to plant a deep and passionate kiss on my lips. When he finally broke the kiss, he serenely looked at my eyes and smiled. "Ayuzawa, I love you."

I nodded at that, still wearing that smile I've recently discover after his confession. "Yeah, I love you too."

The sky was a perfect rinse blue. It was really unexpected how the weather could be so damn nice and then another nice thing happens. Usui Takumi was a blessing to me. And with him around, it was like; every day was a day like this.

It was like an everyday confession under the perfect rinse blue sky.

-;-

-;-

-;-

-;-

_Wee, chapter six updated! We finally have an internet connection! Today is May 09, although it was already a day late, still, happy mother's day to all mothers especially to my beloved mom Gemma Escalona! I love you, Mama!_

_Please read and review!_

_Follow me on facebook! Ha ha, please name yourself—for example: a fan of fanfiction—ahaha, it doesn't really make any sense. Well, it doesn't matter, please add me as your friend and feel free to suggest stories for Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki._

_Anne Louise is the name._

_Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!_

_-;-_

_-;-_

_-;-_

_MandarinOrange13 _


	7. Chapter 7:3rd rain of the year

**Genre: **Hurt, Comfort, Drama, Friendship

**Pairings: **Igarashi Tora and Ayuzawa Misaki

**Title: **3rd rain of the year

**A/N: **I don't really know why I entitled this story 3rd rain of the year. Hehe, I just thought it was pretty cute since it was currently raining today. Well, it was inspired from Demi Lovato's single, Here We Go Again**. **Keep on reading and please review.

-;-

-;-

-;-

He was twenty minutes late.

I irritatedly remove my wristwatch and dump it inside my leather purse bag; it's no use checking the time every coming minute when I know so well that he won't be here on time. Today was the celebration of my sister's birthday and I was here to meet him—Igarashi Tora, my stupid so-called best friend—since he said he'll surprise my sister. Igarashi's planning to give her a gift for her seventeenth birthday and now, he was twenty—no, scratch that—twenty three minutes late.

I put back my wristwatch again and ordered another cup of cream soda and waited for another ten minutes for Tora to come.

When I heard the guard greeted a newcomer, I hurriedly glanced up and saw Igarashi entering the shop in such haste. His hair in tangles and his polo unbuttoned—I almost laugh at him. But since he made me wait for like, almost half an hour, I ignored him. He rushed up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek which I completely ignore.

Tora laughed as he occupied the vacant chair in front of me and gently held my hand. "My dear beautiful best friend in the world, the most successful woman at the age of twenty five and the most understanding friend I could ever had, Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm really sorry! Please forgive me for being thirty minutes late."

"It's thirty three." I corrected him, trying to sound angry although I was already secretly laughing at his stupid make up apology. "Igarashi, we've talk about this for like… since last week. How could you be so damn late! Did you know that I've waited for you for half an hour? I mean for thirty three minutes? On those thirty three minutes, I could do a lot of paperwork!"

Tora became even more startled since I was now raising my voice—and I called him by his surname, not by his name—so he pulled me closer to him and clasped his hands together. "My dearest Ayuzawa Misaki, that's why I was apologizing, please don't get mad at me. Last time, you told me that you're afraid of having wrinkles. Getting angry will place a lot of wrinkles on your face."

"Are you trying to anger me even more?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised to its highest. "I was just stating facts—thanks to your unpunctualness—and now you're ordering me not to get angry. And thanks again to you; I completely forgot that _"unpunctualness" _isn't a word."

"Okay, okay, I'm really sorry!" he fixed his tie and held my hand again, glancing at his wristwatch every coming second. "Just please forgive me, it won't happen next time."

My forehead creased as I studied his expression, something's wrong with him. "Tora, what's wrong? Did you hit another reindeer again or got another ticket for over speeding or maybe you got a new ticket for driving like a turtle? Which one?"

"None of the above." He replied in such haste and glanced outside the overlooking mirror. "Say Misaki-Kaichou, you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

Wow, he called me Kaichou; I smell some conspiracies here. I glared at him under my long lashes and stomp on his foot from under the table.

Tora flinched at my sudden attack and pressed his cheek on the cold marble table whilst writhing in pain. "T-T-That hurts!" he growled at me in a whisper. "—why'd you do that for? I was just asking if you have a boyfriend or none."

I leaned in closer to him and sighed. "Tora, sorry, I don't see you that way."

"I'm not planning to court you!" he hissed once again, glaring at me through his twitching eyes. "I mean, come on, you kick me straight to Dumpsville, remember?"

I laughed at that and took a sip on my cream soda before averting my eyes back to the blushing-out-of-irritation blond guy before me. "Hey, I thought it was no hurt feelings?"

"I'm living off on that lifestyle."

"Yeah, right." I muttered and pushed my drink on him. "Want some?"

He pushed it back to me and called the waiter instead. "You've waited for me for half an hour and you're drowning yourself with cream soda? Aren't you afraid of getting fat? Bachelorettes should be conscious of their physical figure."

I scowl at that and looked outside. "You're right… I'm still a bachelorette. I'm not yet married." _To him._

Tora groaned loudly and placed his order to the waiter before whacking me on the head with his phone. "Oh, Ayuzawa Misaki-sama, not that excuse again. Don't tell me moving on is still futile."

I glared at him, contemplating violence if he moves further on with the topic. "I'll kill you, Igarashi."

"Not the surname again!" he groaned since every time I'd call him by surname, he'd know that I'm angry at him. "Okay, I'm sorry, won't do it again, master."

"You're really irritating today, Igarashi."

"Okay, I won't say anything that would make you hate me even more, just please don't call me by the surname." He pleaded, grabbing my hands again and pressing it on his forehead tightly. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

I averted my gaze to the huge window besides me and absentmindedly nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you."

"Misaki…"

I glanced back at him again and smiled my usual cheerful one. "Now, now, Igarashi Tora-sama now isn't the time to be getting sad and reminiscing about the sad past. We should all move on from _him _and lead our lives the way it should be if _he_ hadn't appeared."

Tora clasped his hands together and looked down the marble table. His breathing was all uneasy and lonely. "Misaki, the only person that wasn't able to move on after _he_ went back to England was you. "He sighed once again and glanced at his wristwatch. "—to be honest, you look really terrible. You were unable to move on and everyone can see you as you break down into pieces day after day."

"I'm not breaking down into pieces, moron!" I hissed, clenching my fist tightly due to extreme anger. I looked out of the window once again, trying to calm my senses before continuing to what I really want to say. "—it's just that… sometimes; I can't understand why he—of all people—would leave me unexpectedly, without saying goodbyes. It's unfair, you know. Leaving me when I need him the most. He was so unfair."

Tora rolled his eyes and gently patted my tightly clenched fist. "You're angry at him but don't even try to deny that up to now, you're still in love with him."

"That's the saddest part." I told him sadly, suddenly holding his hands. "Because whatever I do, there's just no way I could hate Usui Takumi."

-;-

-;-

-;-

_Another chapter done! Why oh why yata ako Ganado mag-write ng story ngayon? Haha, kada bubuksan ni Mama yung computer, ako lagi nangunguna na next sa kanya. Anyway, please keep on reading and reviewing!_

_MandarinOrange13_


	8. Chapter 8: Honey and Lemons

Genre: Mature, Romance, Comedy

Pairings: Ayuzawa Misaki X Usui Takumi

Title: Honey and Lemons

A/N: Seriously, I've never thought of writing a fanfic like this. I was thinking last night if I should write this and next thing I knew, I was already saying it out loud and allowing everyone to hear my thoughts. Good thing it's just my dog and me in the living room. But then, it was really disturbing because the more I try to forget this thought, the more I think of wanting to write it. Anyways, beware! This fanfic is really… dangerous. *Laughs.

-;-

-;-

-;-

I was in love with Usui Takumi. Period.

Yes, I was deeply in love with him. We've been going out since April of last year and we have kept it as a secret from the whole school. At first—I as the president of the student council—was very much nervous since I don't want other people to know about our relationship, but as days go on and the secret affair starts to become definitely exciting, I thought of it as a normal adventure on my high school life, after all, even Usui thinks that secretly kissing inside the student council clubroom and sneaking away from school duties is fun, weird perverted outer space alien.

But today, something really terrible happened and up to now, I can't still force myself to rid myself from it. I glared at Usui from under my lashes while trying so hard to remove the damn blush off my cheeks. He was acting as if nothing happened when in truth; it was the most terrible thing that happened to my life—as a high school girl.

I clasped and unclasped my hands glaring at the meat bun in front of me as if it will melt just with my plain glare only that it wasn't and it couldn't. Blood rushed up to my cheeks again upon suddenly remembering what happened in the student council club room so, I furiously shook my head and exhaled—trying to calm myself.

"I'll be fine." I whispered to myself although I was still a little bit shaken, quite startled by the way because it was my _first time. _I bit my lip and straightened up my back, there's just no way I'll let this nightmare go on forever.

But then, just when I was about to rid myself of that stupid thing that happened in between us in the club room, my heart started to do those nervous little flips and it was as if, it'll jump out off my chest. I exhaled once again and continued to glare and the meat bun.

_(Just a few hours ago)_

_-;-_

_-;-_

_-;-_

"Ah, Kaichou, are we still going to push through the meeting after dismissal today?" Yukimura—my vice president—asked me while I was out stamping on a few papers to be hand out to the students today. "You still need to get ready for tomorrows tour."

I slid the paper on the other side of the desk and gently massage my temple. "You're right, there's still the tour tomorrow and then the meeting with the teachers and the preparations for the coming school festival. I need to finish this today or else I wouldn't have any time left for my other school activities." I turn to Yukimura and smiled at him, ushering him to the doors. "Ah, Yukimura, go ahead and tell them that I'm cancelling today's meeting. I'll reschedule it next time instead. Go ahead or you'll get late to class."

"Kaichou, what about you?" he prompted, giving me a gentle and chaste smile.

I shrugged casually and smile at him. "I'll go after this. Hurry up, the bell's about to ring."

"Okay, Kaichou, I'll see you in lunch."

"Yup."When he finally left, I drown myself with another set of paperwork—deciding to just skip class—and finished everything today so I could prepare for tomorrow's activity. When suddenly, I froze, sensing a pair of eyes staring through me. I scowl at that and immediately straightened up my back. "Usui, the hell's wrong with you? Go back to class."

From behind the door, Usui slowly jumped out—like a thief—and placed his hands on his pockets. He walked towards me and nudged me by the ribs. "Kaichou, you should go back to class too, skipping is bad."

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to finish some papers here." I hissed and continued on to checking a suggestion from one of the students that would make Seika High gain a lot of students for the next coming school year. "Go back to class, Usui, I'll kick you—I swear."

"Eh? But I love it when Kaichou starts to act violent." He whispered on my ear—not caring whether there are students coming to pass by or worse, teachers. "It makes me turn on."

"Usui Takumi." I hissed through gritted teeth. "Stop talking nonsense, I said get out."

"No, I don't want to." He grabbed one chair and pulled it in front of the table, sitting on it comfortable. "I'll spend this time with Misa-chan alone."

I kicked him from under the table and growled at him. "Don't call me that here! I really swear I'll kick you out."

"Just finish your paperwork, Misa-chan."

I growled at him once again and continued to read the paper works I was trying to drown myself into. Usui was there in front of me just reading a few of the school newspaper the whole student council was planning to publish. Inwardly, I smiled and focused my eyes on the paper I was reading. We continued on like that until suddenly, I froze. I became very uncomfortable when I felt Usui eyeing me serenely.

I gulped the bile forming inside my throat before glaring at him—catching the small grin plastered on his thin lips. I blushed at that since even after almost a year of dating I still haven't gone use to being stared at by him. "Wh-what's wrong with you?"

Usui placed his hand under his jaw and smiled at me. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you could come to my house wearing a maid outfit. It'll be better if you wear those cute cat-ears."

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Hit. You?" I asked him irritatedly. "One more word about maid outfit and stuff and I will really kick you out of the room."

He smirked at that. "I'll wait for you to do that."

"That's it!" I irritatedly stood up from my seat and stomped towards him, grabbing his collar in the process pulling him up to level his face with mine. "Get out, now! I'm kicking you out—"but before I could do so, Usui suddenly grabbed me by the waist and reeled me closer to him—making me sit on the table in the process. His actions made me gasp as I glowered at him. "Usui, what's the meaning of this? Let go."

He leaned in closer o my neck and gently trailed kisses on it. "Don't wanna."

"USUI, SOMEONE MIGHT SEE US!" I hissed furiously and pushed him off me while looking out on the windows beside us. The hallway outside the room was clear and there were no signs of students or teachers coming so I heaved out a sigh of relief before glaring at him. "—what the hell's wrong with you? If someone sees us, I'm sure this'll be a great mess. The teachers would think badly of us."

"I've just had enough of secretly dating."

I rolled my eyes at that. "We've been going out in secret for almost a year why are you saying this now? Do you want me to whack you in the head?"

"Ayuzawa-Kaichou, the head is the only place that you could whack. Except if, you're pertaining to another kind of hea—"

"Shut the hell up!" I half shrieked upon sensing that he was starting to say perverted stuff again. I growled at him and punched his chest with enough strength to make any normal person stagger. But since Usui is far from being a normal person, he didn't even flinch.

"Ah, Ayuzawa-Kaichou, what's the matter? You're suddenly getting all hype up." I flush beet red when he close the distance of our faces and plant a deep kiss on my lips. I can't help but respond to the kiss since it was inviting but of course, I still kept my consciousness intact—I can't risk allowing my heart to take over my mind. Usui pulled me closer to his body, crushing me with his tight hug and suddenly, I felt his hand slid down my waist.

I gasped inwardly when he pulled me into an open-mouthed kiss and hoisted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his hips. He didn't rethink of ever making me think twice because next thing I knew, I was already getting drawn in by him. Due to his sudden attack that caught me off guard, the papers I was trying so hard to finish all flew out from the desk some of it was even crumpled because I was sitting on it.

I pulled him closer to me—not caring whether someone sees us since after all, classes are going on. There could be no way someone could come here especially if majority of the boys in school are still afraid of me. Usui gently pushed me down the desk and started to lick me earlobe. Although I was a little new to this kind of rush of emotions, I still managed to let out a loud moan of ecstasy. Usui started to suck on my neck but upon realizing what he's doing, I hurriedly pushed him back.

"Stop…" I whispered breathlessly, maintaining my tight grip on his collar, still allowing him to lean on top of me since I don't want him to see the awkward reaction of my body because of this sudden hormonal attack.

Usui grinned at that, his eyes all calm and inviting. "Too late, I've already marked you."

"What—"

He interrupted me again y pulling me into another open-mouthed kiss and started to suck on my tongue. I tightly closed my eyes due to what I'm feeling and tried to hide my emotions only to fail. He was damn too good at this; he had never kissed me this way for all this year that went on. I pulled him closer—it's like, however close the two of us physically, it was never enough to close the real distance between the two of us.

"Usui…" I managed to moan and pulled him closer to me—almost crushing him with my tight grip.

He looked up from what he's doing and smiled at me. "What is it, Ayuzawa-Kaichou?"

"I want you closer." I whispered but immediately regretted it since what I said was too provocative. I blushed once again and decided to look away. "Uh—never mind—"

"Okay then, then I'll come closer to you." With that, he closed the distances of our lips and coaxed it open, swiftly entering his tongue inside my mouth.

I got so startled that I surprisedly pushed him away. "W-Wait, not here, someone might see us! What if—"

"Don't worry." Usui purred on my ears, ushering me to just be quiet and allow him to do what he wants to do today. "I posted a 'Do not disturb' notice on the door."

"Wha—"

He kissed me once again and entered his tongue in my mouth, exploring it until he was all satisfied while I could only moan in response due to the sudden invasion of Usui. I shivered when I felt Usui's hand stroke my legs and gently slid his hands inside my skirt. His lips went down to my neck as he trailed down butterfly kisses on my neck down to my chest.

I swallowed the bile forming in my throat as I mindlessly caressed his soft hair. I breathe out unevenly due to the intense passion I was experiencing. Absentmindedly, I started to unbutton his dress shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"Usui…" I whispered under my breath. "I… I love you."

Usui smirked at me and softly pressed a swift and chaste kiss on my lips. "Meeting's over for today, Kaichou."

"Eh?"

He licked his lips and planted another kiss on my lips again before pulling me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Don't worry; I'll always be close to you. I won't go somewhere far away."

I nodded at that and tried so hard not to look on our current position since it would only make me more perplexed. I bit my lips and just looked away.

Usui smiled and finally, he pulled me up to my feet. "Now, now, I was only trying to see your reaction. Wait for something more profound tomorrow. Same time, same place and same position." He laughed at my reaction once again and wrapped his hands around my waist. "And before I forgot again, I just want you to know that I love you too."

That and he finally left me all alone inside the club room. I shook my head and gently massage my temples in an automatic circular way.

"Damn it, Usui."

-;-

-;-

-;-

"Misaki-chan, hello?" Sakura wave her hands in front of my face and smiled at me upon winning my flying attention. "Lunch is over, let's head back to class."

"Uh—oh, yes, sure." I absentmindedly stood up and suddenly saw the vending machine just beside the exit of the cafeteria. "Ah, Sakura, you head first to the classroom. I'll go get something to drink."

"Sure, I'll see you in Gym class."

"Yeah." I dashed to the vending machine however just as I was about to reach it, I gasped when someone pulled me by the waist and drag me like a good sack of rice towards a corner where not much students passes by. "Wha—"

"Seriously, you should stop the blushing thing." Usui whispered on my ear. "It makes me want to attack you in the public."

"M-Moron, let go of me, Usui!" I hissed at him since the sudden nearness makes me all jumpy and startled. "Get off, I said!"

"How am I supposed to get off when I'm not even on top of you?" Just before I could spank him, he managed to get away from me and even stole a kiss on my cheeks. "I'll see you in dismissal."

That and he finally walked away from me.

-;-

-;-

-;-

_My thoughts were much more worse than this fanfic! I think I want to throw up even just thinking about it. Anyway, please read and review. _

_**Raina Raspberry **__ahaha, is that so? I've never noticed the misspelled title. Anyway, thank you for informing me about it. Blue Cloouds? What was that all about? Ahaha, I feel like I'm a real idiot._

_Keep on reading everyone! Sorry about the grammatical errors! _

_-;-_

_-;-_

_-;-_

_MandarinOrange13_


	9. Chapter 9: Sherlock Holmes

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor

**Dedication: Guileene and Coline Escalona—my most avid reader, my two sisters**

Pairing: Misaki Ayuzawa X Usui Takumi

Inspirations: Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka and STARS

Title: **Sherlock Holmes and the Lightning Thief **with Laughs

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Really made my day! Raina **Rasberry **thank you for such an enthusiastic review, I activated my Anonymous Reviews for your friend. Please send her my regards ^_^. And for those who keeps on reviewing my stories—especially **AZNLEE—**thank you very much! It makes me want to keep writing and writing.

-;-

-;-

-;-

He has been a very persistent criminal. It's all thanks to him that I was wasting a lot of time just to capture him alive—though on my case I so badly want him dead. He was a good-for-nothing bastard, a kind of guy who has no direction in life, a guy whose favorite game is hunting rich people and killing them—he was a natural born assassin—and his only goal in life is to murder people.

If I could base him on the animes I was watching, I could compare him to Hunter X Hunter's Killua Zaoldyeck, the third son of the Zaoldyeck family who ever since he came to this world, has been trained to kill.

Yes, Usui Takumi—U.T for short—came from a family of well trained assassins.

It really puzzles me why he does have to do some short terms for his name when it clearly sounds like E.T—short term for Extra Terrestrial—stupid, I know. Police from around the globe are all hunting him and those who could catch this assassinator alive—and definitely should be alive—will be rewarded with tons of money.

I'm not after the money, it's because the whole department of Kantou police district were all relying on my 'I-hate-guys-especially-killers' attitude therefore they think I could catch this criminal with my own styles and tricks. Too bad he was too tricky too and very smart-hell, he's smarter than I. And I have been so persistent on catching this criminal—I don't care whether he's alive or not—but mostly, I would always fail. And this was the third time that I'd fail on catching him again.

So, imagine my surprise when this notorious assassinator appeared in my kitchen while helping himself with a cup of coffee. His usual messy hair even messier than before and he looks as if he was very at home in my apartment.

My forehead creased as I hurriedly pointed out a gun on him which in response, he jump before me and slap it off my hand before pulling me down so I could sit on the floor with him. Usui Takumi flashed me a friendly smile and gently shakes my hand as if he just met a new friend.

"Hello." He greeted me rather cheerfully. "I am Usui Takumi, it's nice to see you again after today's exciting wild goose chase, Ayuzawa-sama."

I glared at him, still maintaining my alertness in case he tries something stupid. Because if he wants to kill me tonight so the numbers of his pursuers would be reduced, then he has so many advantages since I was currently weaponless and he might be hiding some weapon under his coat.

"What do you want?" I asked him through gritted teeth, trying to pull my hands off his tight grip since he was gripping on me tightly but not in a way that I could get hurt. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Nope." He chirped playfully, a very far attitude from his usual cold and unexpressive face every time I'll see him. "I'm here to befriend you, Detective Ayuzawa."

I knew better than to trust this assassin so using all my martial arts skill, I hurriedly punched him using my left hand which he dodge away lightly. "Stay away from—"

"Now that is mean." Usui smiled once again and pats my head as if I was some kind of dog—not caring whether I attacked him again or not, I could clearly notice that he was leaving his weak areas such as his face and chest open—he was reacting vulnerable. "I just really want to befriend you, among all my pursuers, you stand out the most."

"What—what the hell are you talking about!" I hissed while flushing furiously and looking away—this time, leaving myself vulnerable too. "What do you mean by that? Are you making fun of me because I couldn't catch you?"

Usui shakes with laughter and this time, he pulled me up and carried me to the table, dropping me softly on the vacant chair in front of the ones he was occupying before swiftly sitting back on his chair without me even seeing since when did he step away from me. He placed his hand under his jaw and smiled at me. "Well, I wasn't opening the topic about our personal jobs. I just came here to befriend you, Detective Ayuzawa."

"You can't fool me, Usui Takumi."

"Eh? But I wasn't fooling around." He mumbled as if he was some kind of three year old kid. "I'm serious; I really want to be your friend, Detective Ayuzawa Misaki-san. I hope you could be friends with me."

I rolled my eyes at that. "How could I be friends with the person I have been trying to capture for so long and ends up barging inside my apartment while serving himself with a cup of tea before I could even enter my own house?"

"It's coffee actually." He corrected me while wearing a lackadaisical smile. "Though I really prefer tea than coffee, however there's only coffee in your cupboard. I have to put up with it; coffee makes me sleepless at night, you know?"

"I don't really care—" I froze when I suddenly heard his stomach rumble due to hunger and without thinking, I laughed. "Are you hungry?"

Usui looked away embarrassedly and nodded. "Well, I came here and accidentally skipped dinner because I was busy searching for your apartment."

"Uh—okay, then, I'll—" I looked at him with uncertainty and glanced at my knife case only to see my knives laying there in piece. I throw him again another doubtful gaze before sighing. "—you're not hiding any weapon under your coat, right?"

As if we were casual friends, Usui rolled his emerald eyes and shrugged off his coat—throwing it on me in the process. "I came here as a friend and not as a professional killer."

"At least let me verify it." I walked towards him and like a professional hired detective, I checked his pants whether he was hiding weapons there or not. I even checked his legs and those places he could hide his weapon he could use to kill me only to find him empty-handed. My forehead creased as I look up at him. "You… you aren't carrying anything at all."

"I told you."

"W-Well," I distance myself from him and glanced at my fridge. "I'm not really a good cook so… I'll only cook noodles for the two of us."

I scowl when Usui laughed at me. "Famous Detective Ayuzawa doesn't know how to cook, that sure is a trivia about you."

"There is no trivia about me!" I hissed irritatedly. "And besides, you should've eaten outside first before coming here! Did you not think that I could poison you due to your obvious vulnerability?"

"Oh, so you have been expecting me to come here today." He mused in enthusiasm.

"I. Am. Not." I said while gritting my teeth. "Are you really going to just annoy me or what? If you keep doing that, I won't cook dinner."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." He raised both his hands in defeat and gently back away from me. "Just go on and cook, I'll be watching."

I was still unsure whether I could trust him or not but since he hasn't done anything to trigger my suspicion, I just shrugged it off. After all, if Usui Takumi was really planning to kill me, then he would have done it before I could even enter my apartment. I went on to my fridge and check if I could make some stew for the two of us—but hell—who am I kidding? Amongst my sister and me, I was the worse in cooking. I even failed cooking class during my junior year. I closed my fridge with some meat on my hands before walking straight to prepare it—who knows what it tastes. I just hope it wasn't too awful.

-;-

-;-

-;-

_To be continued._

_-;-_

_-;-_

_-;-_

_Please review, I'll be continuing it on the next chapter of More Love. Once again, thank you for your reviews; hope you'll like this unfinished story. _

_-;-_

_MandarinOrange_


	10. Chapter 10: Lightning Thief

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor

**Dedication: Guileene and Coline Escalona—my most avid reader, my two sisters**

Pairing: Misaki Ayuzawa X Usui Takumi

Inspirations: Sherlock Holmes and Percy Jackson

Title: **Sherlock Holmes and the Lightning Thief **with Laughs

A/N: Everyone, part 2 of Sherlock Holmes and the Lightning Thief with Laughs. My sister told me that the title was really lame, I should change it daw. And also, thanks for _your _wonderful review. If you could notice, I put a _to be continued _at the end of the story. I'm not going to write what you want me to write—that's what I'm noticing—because I'm going to write what I want and I will do whatever I want with this story. Whether he was only spying on Misaki or not, that depends on my mood. Thank you for the advice.

-;-

-;-

-;-

Inspector Yukimura Souichirou gave me the blueprint of the mansion we're currently working on. Another murder had happened there and the primary suspect is the head maid of the Sakuragi family. And since the maid was announced as currently missing, we're having troubles finishing the case since all the members of the said family we're all dead.

"Detective," Yukimura said the same time he handed me a cup of coffee—and upon seeing it, I remembered _him_—making me growl in the process. I've just let an assassin inside my house and even shared dinner with him, how stupid of me. I should've captured him when he least expects it to be done.

I glanced up at Yukimura and smiled at him. "There were so many cases going on recently, I wonder what's going on inside Japan. Police everywhere are either solving a murder case or capturing some alien assassin named _E.T"_

"It's actually _U.T_, Detective." He corrected me with a slight grin. "You're getting all stressed with work that you tend to forget Usui Takumi's initials."

"I don't really care about him."—not when he forced me to cook for him almost three days ago. "And besides, I have so many things to do and cases to solve and an assassin to capture and a family dinner to attend to. What time will you be going off?"

Yukimura glanced at his wristwatch and reluctantly scratched the back of his head. "Detective, it's only ten in the morning."

"That's why I'm asking." I reminded him and finally turned back to my laptop, carefully screening the Sakuragi manor. "I want to finish this case as soon as possible. Moreover, I want to go home and sleep."

Yukimura just smiled at me—a loyal and understanding subordinate he is. "Should I add cream on your coffee, Detective Ayuzawa?"

"Nope, the usual will do."

-;-

It had taken me almost fifteen minutes to open the back door since I once again left my apartment keys inside my room. Carrying the loads of work from the office inside my apartment, I dumped it all up on the kitchen stool and wipe the sweat that broke onto my neck. I then remove my sneakers and throw it out somewhere and head to the living room only to see _E.T_—I mean U.T—watching on my flat screen.

I probably looked like a gaping fish now due to how open my mouth was. I angrily glared at him and pulled out my gun only to find that it wasn't on its usual place beside my pants.

"Shi—"

"Looking for something?" Usui cut in before smiling at me—showing me a set of gleaming white teeth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him furiously, pushing him in the process. "You're not supposed to be here! Just so you know, I don't accept the friendship offer and I want you out of my apartment! If you didn't get out, I'll call the police!"

Usui smirked at me and suddenly poke me in the chest. "If you're the forgetful one, you're a cop yourself."

Oh, right—crap—he got me there.

Out of extreme ferocity, I punched him but being the professional assassin he was, Usui just slapped my hand away and reeled me closer to his chest. I felt like the breath was knocked out of me due to the hardness of his chest and the strength he exerted to pull me so it made me slightly dizzy.

Usui alerted himself and immediately distance me away from him before gently shaking me. "Oh, Detective Ayuzawa, are you okay? I'm sorry—"

"Just what are you coming here for?" I interrupted him and pulled myself off him, the sudden proximity intoxicates me. "Are you here to kill me? Are you just using the lets be friends excuse so that you could outsmart me, huh?"

"What a nice question." He said to me with a sly grin. "If you're such a great detective, then maybe in another life, Ms. Ayuzawa, you would've made an excellent criminal too."

"Yes, Usui, and you're an excellent policeman in another life too if you're not planning to retain being a killer."

"Perfect." He smiled once again at me. "But I'm afraid that is not what Sherlock Holmes replied when he was given that statement."

I eyed him with enough sarcasm and casually square my shoulders. "I don't really care, moron." I glanced back at my couch and growled at him irritatedly. "I'm expecting you not to come here anymore. Can't you see that we can't be friends? You're an assassin and I'm supposed to hunt you down."

"I don't really mind the status." He muttered incoherently. "All I want is you—to be friends with you. What's wrong with that? Then if I'm not an assassin I could be friends with you." What he said was most likely a statement rather a question. "—I don't really mind whether we are living in two different worlds. You're a cop—it doesn't matter—I'm an assassin—I hope it doesn't matter to you too. Didn't you notice that if I really want to kill you, I would've done it the day I came here or maybe I could simply kill you since as of now, you are gunless?"

"Gunless isn't a word." I pointed out—still thinking about what he said since most of it was right. But well, I knew better than trusting an assassin. He could be planning to gain my trust first before striking me with one blow when I least expects him to do it.

So once again, he held out his hands and smiled at me the most dazzling smile I ever saw on my whole life—it was as if, he was making every bit of me crumble into pieces. "So, are we friends for real, this time?"

I glanced at him from under my lashes with doubtful eyes and finally, I accepted his hands. "But on one condition." I finally said. "Never ever sneak inside my apartment again. Who knows when you decide to finally blow my head."

"You're really an excellent detective, Detective Ayuzawa Misaki-san." He mumbled; still shaking my hand.

I groaned at that. "Yeah, and you're a cunning assassin, a weird one too. I mean, what kind of assassin would suddenly want to befriend the person that wants him dead the most? Are you out of your mind?"

Usui just shrugged. "Then maybe Detective Ayuzawa is out of her mind too."

"What!" I hissed, loud enough to render him deaf.

"Because if you really want me dead, then you'll be shooting me now on my heart before surrendering me to the police before giving an excuse that what you did is out of self-defense."

"Yeah, too bad I'm not carrying my gun tonight." I informed him, matter-of-fact.

He gave me another one of that melodic laughter he was so good on doing before cocking his head on the other side and shows me the familiar gun that I was currently searching for. It made me slightly alert as I distance myself from him.

Usui just rolled his eyes and without any doubts, he handed me the gun. "Detective Ayuzawa, if I were really to kill you, I would have shot you the time you were shaking hands with me."

Nervously, I laughed and swiftly snatched the gun off his hand. "W-Well, I'm preparing dinner."

"You mean noodles?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "And you're not going to eat here." That and I finally walk out of the living room, heading straight upstairs with my senses still on alert.

-;-

"Yukimura, come here!"

Inspector Yukimura anxiously rushed to my office wearing a somnolent expression and huffed a tired exhale. "Y-Yes, Detective Ayuzawa, what is it?"

"What is the meaning of this? Where is the case file of the Sakuragi manor?" I hissed at him infuriately—almost trashing my whole office since it was missing. "I remember putting it here—right here—on top of my desk," I even pointed out my desk out of extreme fury. "—before I left yesterday since you were the last person to head home. Where the hell is it, for goodness sake?"

Yukimura straightened his back and repeatedly lower down his head. "I'm so sorry, Detective Ayuzawa! I gave it to Satsuki-san before you could even come here since she said she will no longer let you handle the Sakuragi murder."

"What?"

I gritted my teeth and hurriedly dashed to Ms. Satsuki Hyodou—the highest official of our department—and entered, trying so hard to calm myself. "Ms. Hyo—"

"I expect you to knock first, Ayuzawa-san." She interrupted me while drinking on a cup of coffee. "That's how you show respect to the elderly."

Yes, Satsuki Hyodou-san was ten years older than I. She was age thirty five and despite her oldness, she still maintains that childish look as if she herself wasn't aging at all. Though she was older than I, I'm still taller than her and I look even mature than her. We'd often call her manager when we're outside the office but during working hours, we're requested to call her with honorifics.

I let out an irritated sigh before closing the door and finally knocking. I heard her say a _come in_ so I calmly opened it and proceed on sitting on the seat before her desk.

Satsuki-sa smiled at me—her hands clasped together. "Is it about the Sakuragi murder case?"

"Why can't I handle it anymore?" I asked her instead. "I'm perfectly capable of handling that case. It would only take me and Yukimura at least two to three weeks to solve it."

Satsuki just nodded. "Yes, I know you're capable of doing that."

"Then why?" I asked—trying to hide my raging irritation. "Why did I heard Yukimura—I mean, Inspector Yukimura—saying that you don't want me to handle it anymore? What's all that about?"

She unclasped her hands after my speech and then looked out of her open windows. "I want you to focus on Usui Takumi's case."

"Uh—what… did you say?"

"Usui Takumi's case—the renowned assassin." She reminded me as if though I already forgot it. "I want you to focus on capturing him. I think the reason why you can't capture him is because I was giving you multiple tasks. If I were to stop giving you cases but only his, then maybe you could focus on capturing him one of these days."

"B-But—"

"Well, that's decided then." She smiled at me and gently reached out for my hands. "I won't give you any other tasks if that's what's keeping you from capturing him. I trust you, Detective Ayuzawa Misaki-san and I trust that you won't ruin the trust I'm giving you. You said you could finish the Sakuragi murder within three weeks but since Usui Takumi is a notorious criminal, then I'd allow you to capture him without any time limit. Go, go and figure out the things you should do in order to catch this assassin."

I could no longer complain since her decision was all firm and cannot be revoked anymore so I bow my head and exited her office with a vex expression on my face. Satsuki-san is right; friendship between a cop and a murderer is indeed impossible since we have so many differences. I looked away and sighed. There's just no way could we be friends if he had so many people chasing after his head.

Usui Takumi is a notorious killer and I am a detective assigned to capture him. If I really set my life into hating men because of what my Dad had done to us, then I should break everything about us. We couldn't be friends… we just couldn't.

Before I could realize it, reluctance appeared inside my thoughts and even though I tried to dismiss it, it just wouldn't go away. Usui Takumi is dangerous for my safety as well as my job. That stupid alien assassin is like a drug that I should avoid but… why does it feel like I don't want to be separated from him.

We are friends, right?

Usui said he doesn't mind whether we live in different worlds, w hat matters to him is that he want me—scratch that—he wants me as a friend. It's like my distrust to him is slowly squandering. And even though I don't want to admit it too, I think I'm starting to want him.

-;-

_**To be continued**_

_-;-_

_**143Maid-sama **__I'll be updating chapter 4 after I finished this story. I'm also planning to make this one shot into a three to five chapters story, say what do you think? I'll remove this story from More Love and—anyway, thank you for reminding me about Chapter 4, I've completely forgot it. Thank you! Magtatagalog na ako. Salamat sa paghanga, I've appreciated it. Magmula ngayon mag-Tagalog tayo mag-usap. Haha._

_This chapter is very hard to finish. There are so many ideas going on inside my head. Should I make this a five chapter fanfic or not? Please help me on deciding. Thank you._

_-;-_

_MandarinOrange_


	11. Chapter 11: Irrational Crime

_3__rd__ to the last chapter of Sherlock Holmes, here it is. I've finally decided to make it into a multi-chapter fanfic. Please keep on reading my stories!_

**Sherlock Holmes and the Lightning Thief**

_-;-_

_-;-_

_-;-_

I woke up by three in the morning and proceed to the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to my wardrobe—with my toothbrush stuck on my mouth—to put out my uniform for the day. Last night, Usui Takumi didn't come over for dinner and somehow, it was a mixture of frustration, confusion and anxiety.

Frustration, because I arrived home with lots of stuff for dinner since I was preparing to cook for him again.

Confusion because I was expecting him to come over and anxiety because I was anxious on how I would face him after what Satsuki-san had told me.

I scratched the back of my head and hurriedly rush back to the bathroom to wash my mouth. Today, I will be formulating tactics to capture Usui Takumi but I wonder how I'd do that when that assassin I was talking about also happened to be my friend too. This is what I hate the most about decision making, you'll decide on something stupid after so many persuasions but when you realized what you've done, you'll end up regretting it.

I scrutinize my pallid face in the mirror and saw the bruise-like things under my eyes darkening every coming second due to sleep deprivation. I don't know why I'm keeping myself on the alert when all in all; I know that Usui Takumi won't come for the night.

I head swiftly to my room and began unbuttoning my top when I saw him—speaking of the devil—sitting by the windowsill comfortably with a smug look on his face.

"Yo, morning." He greeted—not caring whether he was barging inside my house again without my permission. And this time, he entered through the window on my room.

"What are you—"

"Oh, I've brought breakfast." He cut me off then jumped off the windowsill and head towards the door, bumping my shoulders in the process then went downstairs. I heard the sounds of the kitchen utensils crashing against one another.

I buttoned my top once again then rushed downstairs and saw Usui wearing my apron while preparing breakfast. I scowl at that. "What are you doing?"

Usui rolled his eyes before averting his eyes on me. "I'm obviously preparing your food."

"My food?" I repeated absentmindedly.

He placed the plates on the table then pulled out a chair for me. "Come now and let's eat breakfast or you'll get late to work."

"You're like a Mom." I muttered and awkwardly sat on the table he was holding. "What's this?"

"Some muffins I baked last night and a rice omelet I cooked just awhile ago." He smiled at me then occupied the seat before me. "You must be lonely last night, I couldn't come here because I was so busy trying to perfect this stupid English muffin."

I almost choked on my drink as I glanced up at him. "You didn't come here last night to prepare breakfast for me today?"

"You want me to repeat it?"

I laughed at that and started eating the rice when all of a sudden, I froze. I looked up at him and grinned mischievously. "You didn't put poison on it, didn't you?"

Usui rolled his beautiful emerald green eyes then grabbed a huge English muffin before biting it. He ate a huge chunk of muffin then pinched a small piece of it on the same muffin before forcing it inside my mouth. It had caught me off guard that I wasn't able to do anything but eat the piece of muffin.

I blushed bloody red when Usui licked the finger he uses to enter my mouth before grinning at me. "Delicious, isn't it?"

I swallowed the piece without even bothering to chew it and awkwardly nodded. "Y-Yeah, it is."

He plainly grinned and then Usui stood up and rushed upstairs—gaining free access inside my house without my permission within just a span of a week. He jogged downstairs again and appeared y the kitchen door carrying a white box.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

"My specialty." He replied smugly, removing the lid and showing me a whole freshly baked chocolate torte. "I also baked it, thank you."

"Okay…?" I stood up from my chair and followed him when he placed the cake by the kitchen stool. I handed him a knife—completely forgetting that he was an assassin—and watched him as he sliced the cake and placed two slices each on two saucers.

Usui laughed at my reaction and places down the knife near me. "You look surprise."

"You could cook." I pointed out matter-of-fact. I then grabbed a fork and eat a piece of it, before laughing. "Wow, this is awesome. Do you often cook on your own?"

Usui cocked his head to the other side then turn to me while wearing a smile. "Our family has its own cook but since I was always interested on his cooking and I was always inside the kitchen, I learned a lot from him."

"Really?" I tasted the cake once again before slicing a piece of it then gently forced it inside his mouth. "Now, taste your delicious cake. It's really sweet, you know?"

I froze when he brushed his fingers across my lips, removing chocolate stains off my lips before smiling at me. "A smile really suits you, Detective Ayuzawa. Eating must be your favorite hobby."

I rolled my eyes then head back to the tale to resume my eating, suddenly feeling the urge to distance myself from him. Usui Takumi was too dangerous for me. He was too dangerous being near him suddenly intoxicates me.

"Hurry up and come here or I'll eat it all."

I heard him smirk loudly—enough to echo on the whole apartment—before he jogged back to the table and seats comfortably. "Well, let's eat."

One thing's for sure that I'm feeling right now while I was secretly stealing glances on Usui. I think aside from wanting him, I'm also starting to like him.

Indeed, too dangerous and deadly.

-;-

Sakura-chan ordered me another bottle of beer before smiling at the girl who walked passed our table. Tonight, I've decided to leave work early and hang out with Sakura and Shizuko—my two best friends ever since junior High. They've decided to spend our night at a bar and drink the night away since months from now will be Sakura's engagement with her three year boyfriend Sakurai Kuuga.

Hanazono Sakura was a well known feminist writer while Shizuko was a psychologist. It really makes me wonder how Sakura manage to get a boyfriend and a fiancé when she was such a feminist. Yeah, even if I was a female myself, she'll comment on my boyish behavior and keeps on saying that I shouldn't allow boys to come near me even if I was a tomboy—in behavior.

Kaga Shizuko was an excellent child psychologist. She mastered everything that is on her major and well, she has treated a lot of kids with psychological problems. It was really an honor being friends with them. Good thing we're all successful on the fields we chose because some of our classmates during our high school either flunk or just decided to stop what they really want to pursue in life.

I glanced at Sakura under my lashes and sighed before pushing the beer away from me. "Nope, I ain't drinking for tonight."

"Why not, tonight's a good night, you know?" she said and started pushing the bottle towards my direction again. "Let me guess, you're planning to meet a guy, are you?"

"You got a boyfriend now, Inspector?" Shizuko asked while grinning.

I rolled my eyes at that. "It's Detective, Doctor."

"I'm not a doctor—stupid—I'm a psychologist." She corrected me with a smug expression on her face.

Once again, I rolled my eyes and softly kicked her from under the table. "Doctors and Psychologists are the same, Ms. I'm-not-a-Doctor-stupid-I'm-a-psychologist."

She huffed softly then elbowed Sakura. "Well, maybe Inspectors and Detectives are the same too. Well, anyway, how is your current case doing? I heard Satsuki-san refused to give you the Sakuragi case."

I glumly nodded. "That's right, that's because she was ordering me to catch Usui Takumi first before she gave another task, really bothersome. That's why I'm getting bored with work."

Sakura laughed at me before gently grazing my hand. "Then why don't you focus on capturing Usui Takumi first?"

"That's the problem; Usui's a friend of mine."

Sakura choked on her drink before eyeing me with such scrutiny. "What? Friend? You and Usui Takumi? You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" I grabbed the beer bottle and straightly drank it—scaring my throat in the process. "I' not drunk, guys, you know well that I have such strong tolerance with alcohol. It may sound impossible as it is, but Usui Takumi went to my house almost a week ago then said that he wants to be friends with me."

Shizuko finished her beer first before throwing her uncertainty at me. "Ayuzawa, are you sure? I mean, hello, Usui Takumi's a notorious assassin—moreover, he was an English assassin. Do you think you could really trust him?"

"Notice that I'm still alive after a week of being friends with him?" I growled at myself and sighed. "I don't know, I'm trusting Usui too much. He even cooked breakfast for me today and somehow, I was really touch I think I'm starting to like him. That's ridiculous, right? A cop falling in love with an assassin was the most ridiculous thing that ever happened in my whole life."

"So, is he handsome?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised. "Because if you'll love an assassin, then at least persuade us than he will not kill you."

"How could I start persuading you when even I couldn't admit to myself that I'm starting to like him just because he bribed me with food?" I slumped back on the leathered seat then scowl when I my phone started vibrating.

Sakura eyed my vibrating phone from the table before averting her eyes at me. "Um, aren't you going to answer that?"

I turned into a full pout mode then grabbed my phone, pressed the Answer button and placed it on my ear. I almost yell the word 'Hello' since the music inside the bar was in full blast that I know this conversation would be all futile effort.

From the other line, I heard someone's weird yet familiar chuckle before answering to my greeting. "May I speak with Detective Ayuzawa Misaki, please?"

"This is Ayuzawa Misaki." I replied, checking the screen of my phone since the caller was an unregistered one. "Who the hell is it?"

Sakura laughed at me and gently slapped my elbow. "Ayuzawa, that could be your boss."

I mumbled an 'I-don't-really-care' to Sakura then went back to my caller. "Who's this? Is that you, Inspector Yukimura? What is it?"

"I'm not Yukimura." The guy from the other line replied smugly. "I'm Usui Tora, Usui Takumi's brother."

Eh? Alertly, I looked around us before glancing at Sakura and Shizuko and finally had the nerve before excusing myself. I went to somewhere quiet—away from the loud music—and finally heaved out a restrained sigh, turning to my caller which is Usui Takumi.

"Y-Yes?"My voice hoarse and weak. "This is Ayuzawa Misaki, what is it?"

"I call to invite you for dinner inside the Usui manor, will you be free tomorrow night?" he seemed as if he was a man on a mission by the way he spoke. When I didn't respond since there was hesitation present in my voice, Usui Tora produced a loud smirk then spoke again. "Don't worry, we mean you no harm. I'm sure you already know what our family does?"

As if he could see me, I nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure, I'm free tomorrow night."

"Good." He chuckled at the intense air present in between us. "Well, I'll be sending someone to fetch you at your house. Please dress formally since it'll be a formal gathering. I'll see you tomorrow, Detective."

He made the detective word sound more prominent as if there was something he was implying. It sounds like a warning—a threat that I should back away from their family especially to Usui Takumi.

I scratched the back of my head and glanced at my phone's screen. Now what trouble did I place myself in to?

I've e-mailed Sakura and told her that I'll be heading home first then proceed to the exit of the bar and entered my Commander Jeep. It only took me at least forty minutes to reach my apartment. I parked the jeep in the garage and jumped out of it and stifled a yawn.

Since I was slightly under the influence of alcohol, I've scolded myself for driving drunk. I'm a police; I wasn't an exception to any rules. I kicked the can in front of me with too much brute force that it went flying to the darkness—and then I heard someone mutter a low _'ouch'._

My brows furrowed as I snatch my gun off its case and aimed it at the darkness in front of me. "Who's there?"

"I-It's me." Usui stuttered and whimpered away from the darkest corner of my garage. I eased up my stance and placed my gun back on my pants then turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" I paused. "And why is it that wherever I enter, you're always present at that place?"

Usui laughed at me and pulled me out of the garage. "Well, I've decided to greet you from the outside, are you surprised? I surprised you, didn't I?"

Casually, I nodded and entered the key on the keyhole and twisted the knob open. "Yeah, you surprised the cop in me. You triggered my wild side if I hadn't calmed myself down, I would've shot you in the head."

"Yeah, right, like—shooting my brains out?"

"Do you even have a brain?"

"What about you? Do you have a brain?"

"I have a skull." I replied sarcastically and pushed the door open and removed my shoes—throwing it in the porch in the process. "I have some spare slippers there, you could use it."

Usui then entered the house and followed me at the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen stool while watching me move to and fro absentmindedly. I flinched when he suddenly jumped before me and grabbed my shoulders and shook me off.

"Ayuzawa." He whispered on my ear and slowly slid his hand down to my forearms. "Are you drunk?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Do I look like I'm drunk? If I'm drunk, I would've shot your brain out of your skull, stupid. Now, let go of me and I'll prepare dinner."

But he didn't let go and instead pulled me closer—his hand tightly pressed on my waist, his other hand on my hips. "Do I look like the type of guy who likes to let go of women easily?"

He leveled his face on my face and without giving any warnings, pulled me in an open-mouth kiss. Although I was slightly under the influence of alcohol, my senses were all alert and clear though my eyes are a little cloudy. I pressed my hands on his chest and tried to push him but instead, Usui gripped my wrist tightly and wrapped it around his neck—not caring whether I pushed him again, as if he was so sure I'd respond to the kiss.

It took me every ounce of willpower to keep my senses intact but Usui was ruthless, he doesn't care whether I will be pulled to the darkness he was in. I know then and there that this kiss was an invitation to enter the secluded world of well-known assassins. He parted his lips from mine but before I could even inhale, he blocked my lips once again with his and swiftly entered his tongue inside my mouth.

Out of startledness—although it wasn't really a word—I hurriedly broke the kiss but Usui pulled me back and deepen the kiss even more. There weren't much conveyed words—damn, I even left the stove open—but hell, although I don't really want to deny it, I'll be choosing the kiss with Usui that the damn stove. Burn my house, it doesn't matter.

I want to fucking kiss Usui Takumi.

I didn't really have much experience on what I'm currently doing right now; all I know is that this kissing thing is what matters and this is how I would put into words my feelings for Usui. I was breathless when he lifted me up—my legs around his hips—and continued to damn kiss me. He was walking—I could feel it—and before I realize, I heard my room's door swing open and then he gently placed me down the bed—my back laying flat on the soft futon.

This was it, I said to myself. Damn, this'll be it.

Usui's warm hands trace the contours of my body before sliding his hand inside my top. I shivered at his soft caress and tightened my legs around his hips—not bothering to let him go. Tonight, I'm all determined to be his.

He trailed kisses down to my neck and slowly unbuttoned my top. I almost let out a loud growl when my phone started to vibrate from my jean's back pocket. Usui stopped what he's doing and leveled his face on me—revealing such dazzling and hypnotizing smirk.

"I think you should answer it." he whispered on my ear and softly licked my earlobe—making me shiver in the process.

"I don't… want to." I whispered breathlessly. "It's a—"

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips then his hand proceeds on the said pocket and pull out my still vibrating phone. "I want you to answer it, that's an order." That and he pushed the Answer button—it was Sakura calling.

I growled at Usui and irritatedly pressed the phone on my ear. "Misaki—"

"Misaki!" Sakura hollered from the other line—interrupting me in the process. "Where the hell are you?"

"Be-Bedroo—"

I gasped when Usui suddenly blocked my lips to interrupt what I was supposed to say. His hands went down to my collar and slid my chemise off my shoulders. His lips went down from mine to my chest.

"Hello, Misaki? Are you still there?" Sakura prompted anxiously. "I said where are you?"

"Bathroom." I replied—still breathless—and gently stroke Usui soft blond locks. "What do you want? Are you going to say something?"

"W-Well, I was just worried—"

"Ouch!"I hissed at Usui when I felt him bit me. "What the fuc—"

Usui suppressed what I'm supposed to say once again by kissing me while laughing. I could feel him shake due to laughter and I can't help but pinched him by the waist.

"Misaki, what happened? Are you okay?"

I broke the kiss and inhaled sharply before responding to Sakura's question. "Could you just call later? I'm sorry, I'm busy doing something."

"But—"

I hurriedly hang up and throw Usui a breathless glare. "That kind of hurt, you know?"

"We've started the hurt thing, let's continue." That and he kissed me once again, his hand proceeding on unhooking my undergarment.

Without thinking, I unbuttoned too his dress shirt and threw it on the floor, revealing his well-muscled chest. I looked away out of embarrassment in which he returned with a smirk.

He grabbed my wrist and pressed it on his chest before pressing his lips on mine. The kiss was deep down my gut and it was as if any minute now, I'll be exploding. He was giving me too much ecstasy than what I'm wishing for. It was too much I can't handle it.

I was far too irrational when I allow him to unzip my pants but all I know is that, this is what I want. This is what I damn want. I want him to take me then and there.

And I want it to be now.

I was so ready for him that if he refused me today, I'll be crying my heart out. I let out a muffled shriek when he started to become impulsive. And like what I've said, Usui was too much for me to handle I don't know if I could even last until later. His hands went down my thighs as he wrapped it on his hips and then he started to move on his own.

He licked my earlobe before grinning at me. "I won't take you tonight." He said smugly—and it sounds very irritating to me. "It's just a prelude to what I'll be doing to you when we do this again."

I growled at him breathlessly—thinking he was just making fun of me. "Are you freaking kidding me? You really want me to shot your brain out?"

He planted a swift kiss on my lips and smirked. "Nope I'm not kidding you and no I'm not gonna let you shoot me. Because if you shoot me, I won't be able to take you. It'll be impossible now and you'll be having nightmares for the rest of your life."

"I am so going to hate you."

"You could hate me but I know you wouldn't do that."

It only made me more annoyed as I tried to reach for the blanket to cover my body but instead Usui slapped my hand away and threw the blanket on the floor. I growled at him angrily. "What the hell is that for?"

"No, I should be the ones to say that." He smirked at me once again before lifting his chest from mine and looking at me. "What the hell is that for? Why are you trying to get the blanket? Isn't it obvious that I want to see you naked?"

I flushed beet red and punched him at the chest. "Y-You—"

"I want to see it, Ayuzawa." He cut me off. "You're beautiful, okay? You should have gain confidence. Well, I know you already had this much confidence and that's what I've liked about you. That's what I've loved about you."

That made me growl at him. "I'm a detective."

"And I'm an assassin."

"You can't fall in love with me." I told him. "It'll be complicated."

"I don't really care about complicated things and stuff." He said—grabbing his dress shirt and throwing it at me. "I want you—I hope that's too obvious and I don't want you to refuse me. In other words, I like you, Ayuzawa and I want you to like me too."

"But—"

"And no more buts." He said to me and softly forehead flicked me. "I'm an assassin but I've decided to love you against all odds. I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki and I hope the feelings are reciprocated."

I looked down and without me realizing, a small smile appeared on my lips before I said, "It actually is."

-;-

"Good morning, Detec—"

"Good morning too, Inspector Yukimura." I replied chirpily and enthusiastically rushed to my office—a wide smile plastered on my usually indifferent expression. Today, will be the last day I'm going for work. Although I hadn't told Usui of my plans, I've decided to just withdraw from work and live with him. I don't want to be a detective anymore, there's just no way could I live as a cop with an assassin as a boyfriend. I like Usui that's why I'm retiring from work. I want us to be together.

I was cheerfully arranging my things on the desk when all of a sudden; I heard Yukimura's furious yells followed by loud and huge steps and then my office door slammed open revealing two guys—one with light blond hair whilst the other one has raven hair—there was also one small kid behind them—around his teens—who was smirking at me as if he was knowledgeable about what I was doing all this time.

My forehead creased at that. "Um, yes, who are you?"

"Detective Ayu—"

"Be quiet, kiddo." The guy with light blond hair said as he hit Yukimura by the nape sending him to Slumber Land instantly before throwing him on the floor.

I gasped at that. "Yuki—"

"You're Ayuzawa Misaki, right? Come with us."

-;-

-;-

-;-

Done!


	12. Chapter 12: Like Yuna and Tidus

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki

**Title: Final Fantasy (Like Yuna and Tidus)**

Inspiration: Final Fantasy XII

A/N: Yuna and Tidus of Final Fantasy XII was really a great couple—sometimes I'd wished I was Yuna so I could kiss Tidus. So, I hope you'll like this. I've thought of uploading first before uploading the second to the last chapter of Sherlock Holmes. I was listening to Cat and Mouse featuring Yuna and Tidus while writing this fic. ^_^ ***Misaki-Yuna, *Takumi-Tidus, *Tora-Seymour**

-;-

She was a priestess also looking for her father—the one I was looking for since he held the secrets to defeat Sin, a monster who threatens to destroy the world. The time I hadn't appeared to her world yet, she was a normal priestess—no experience in love. Hell, she was conservative, she was very kind—very different from the girls I've met from the world I came from—respectable, everybody fancies her and she was very beautiful.

Black hair, amber eyes, bloody red lips, fair complexion—she was perfect.

She summons a water goddess through a dancing ritual which only made me fell even more in love with her. She wore this priestess dress that perfectly fits her and she was barefooted while holding a long golden staff. She was dancing and heck, she was utterly perfect. Her shoulder length hair bounces vigorously as she does the ritual dance. The sun—the setting sun—hit her pale skin that almost made her glitter as if she was shining and slowly, the water started lifting her—the ritual was a success. Everybody adored her after that and she would just give them a shy, chaste and serene smile that suited her best.

However, both of us were tricked. Igarashi Tora—a king—forced her to marry him just so he could have her priestess powers. I despised him but still, I was powerless. I didn't belong to her world after all. I was just sent here by Sin and I was here to search the weapons that could defeat it.

I watched as Misaki walked near Igarashi—she was wearing a dress above the knee with feathers and damn, she look good at it. Too bad she wasn't wearing it for me. A thin veil covered her face that stretches down to her knee and her hair was tied in a messy bun and a diadem was placed on her head. It was her wedding day but she didn't look happy. She walked towards Igarashi with a disgusted look on her face.

Igarashi smiled at her and gently caressed her cheeks and slowly lifted the veil—making her face even more visible to me. "If we continue the wedding as what we've planned, I won't kill Takumi," he threw me a glance and a crooked smile before placing both her hands on Misaki's bare shoulders. "—you can now drop your staff, priestess Misaki."

Misaki glanced at me, Shizuko, Sakura, Aoi and Yukimura before averting her eyes to Igarashi. "Don't kill them, please."

Igarashi smiled at her and nodded solemnly. "Of course, I won't, I promised not to kill them, remember?"

"What about…" her voice faltered as she stole a glanced at me and looks down the floor. "What about him? Please tell your guards to drop their guns."

"Usui might do something stupid." He said with a casual shrug. He smiles at her again and gently caresses her shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll live. He'll live after we finished our wedding."

A slight frown erupted on her brows as she looks away. "Okay." Finally, she glanced at me—her eyes shouting the words 'help'—before smiling. "Do not interfere, it's my choice."

Those made Igarashi laugh at me. "See that? She said it was her choice."

I balled my palms into fists as I gritted my teeth. "Misaki…"

"Do not interfere." She repeated and finally, she faced Igarashi and drops her staff which rolled down up to my feet.

Igarashi smiled at her as he slowly lower down his face up to hers. I watched as Misaki closed her eyes—still wearing that forced expression—and balled her fist as Igarashi planted a deep kiss on her lips. Her fist was shaking; a sign that it was against her will but needed to do so because of our safety. Igarashi prolonged the kiss and embraced her—she wasn't reciprocating—I knew it because I also kissed her during the time she was at the lake and it took her almost after a minute before she responded.

Misaki was in love with me but she has to leave because she was being threatened.

Beside me, Sakura and Aoi shrieked loudly upon seeing what was happening. They couldn't also believe that Misaki agreed with this. I gritted my teeth out of extreme fury and glared at Igarashi—if only looks could kill—he was already at the verge of death. When the kiss was finally over, Misaki looked at the opposite direction to avoid my furious gaze. Igarashi—on the other hand—smiled at me with triumph.

"Kill them." He ordered and grip Misaki's wrist tightly.

"NO!" she screeched in surprise and tried to run to me but Igarashi tugged her closer to his chest. She threw him a furious glare and tried to do futile attempts of escape. "No, you promised you won't kill him—them!"

"Promises are meant to be broken."

"Takumi…I-I…I'm so sorry." She stuttered and tried to escape his grip once again. "Igarashi, let go! Don't kill him!"

The priest then walked towards me and shoved a gun under my jaw. "Priestess Misaki, I'm telling you to calm down."

"How could I calm down when you're planning to kill him!" she half-shrieked.

The priest only shoves the gun harder on my jaw and turn to me. "This guy was at fault for ruining your wedding. Because of him, you were having doubts to marry King Tora."

"No—"

"Silence." Igarashi cut in. When he wasn't paying attention, Misaki immediately slapped his hands off her wrist, grabbed her staff and rushed towards the rail less terrace with her back facing it. "Misa—"

"Kill him and I'll jump." She threatened—her long veil flowing down the terrace. "I swear."

"Misaki, get away from there!" I hissed at her but the priest grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me down the stairs. "Damn it, fuck off, you asshole!"

"This is all happening because of you." He said instead with coldness coloring his voice. "If you hadn't come, the priestess won't be troubled. She was confused over her feelings for you and her duties, so basically, it was your fault."

We weren't able to pursue on to our conversation because we got interrupted by Igarashi's unruly laughs. I scowl at him and watched him as walked towards Misaki but not getting too near—also afraid that she might indeed jump.

"You can't escape me, my dear wife. I know those were just empty threats." He brushed a lock of hair that blocked his face before grinning at her. "You will still do your duties that include surrendering me your priestess powers and giving me a heir—you will be forever trapped inside the castle walls and spend your days of eternity with me."

She looked disgusted as she clenched her fist. "Never, over my dead body, bastard."

Igarashi shrugged and then turned to me with a smug smile on his face. "Don't worry, Takumi, I won't kill her. Well, at least not while she hasn't yet to give me a son."

"You're such a bastard." I hissed at him then stole a glance at Misaki who was also staring at me. "She's mine, she won't be yours."

"She was already mine." He reminded me and showed me their wedding ring. "The ritual's finished, remember?"

Misaki then removed her ring and threw it at Igarashi's direction. "You broke your promise so now I'm breaking mine." She eyed me with so much confusion on her eyes and then looked down to the ground. "I am so sorry, Takumi. Everything was my fault because I agreed on this marriage in order to fulfill my duties as a priestess. But I want you to know that my real duty is to my heart—and my heart only belongs to you. I'll meet you later." That and she finally jumped off with a smile plastered on her thin lips.

"Misa—"

"Takumi, let's go! Aoi knows where she'll go." Sakura immediately grabbed me by the elbow whilst Yukimura threw some tear gas towards the crowd.

I was clenching my fist all the way as we run towards some tunnel. I will definitely see her…and then she'll be mine.

-;-

_This isn't really what happened on that certain scene of FFXII. I was just inspired on how determined Yuna was to free herself from Seymour and how indomitable Tidus is to have Yuna. So, enjoy and please review. _

_Pandemonium Princess_


	13. Chapter 13: Pandemonium

**4****th**** chapter** of Sherlock Holmes and the Lightning Thief, hope you'll like it.

Sorry for the very late update! I was too busy on writing **HEIRESS** I've clearly—and totally—forgotten to update this one! Anyway, don't get angry at the end of this story. I wasn't expecting it either. .

-;-

God I was alive, good God I wasn't dead.

Last thing I remember, the time I went to enter the black sedan car, someone knocked me unconscious and then I woke up inside a room filled with mirrors. I know someone's watching me behind those mirrors since we've done that every time we'll investigate some psycho killer so there is no way I could be fooled. My hands were tightly tied behind the chair I was occupying with packing tape—even my mouth was taped tightly and it sure damn hurts.

There weren't any doors anywhere or windows—it was completely an escapeless room. I tried to calm myself since panicking won't do me any good so I took in deep breathes and look around once again. There was fog on the floor—that's weird—and damn, I was wearing a fucking pink dress. Not just any dress, it was at least three inches above the knee and my legs were open—widely open—because my ankles were tightly tied too at the legs of the chair I was forced to sit at.

I tried to remove the packing tape by force only to fail since it was too tight, there is really no way I could escape. I was on that 'escaping' condition when an invisible door suddenly opened and out revealed the same guy who kidnapped me and another small guy with girlish features. They were both wearing mask that only covers half of their faces. My forehead creased as I watched them walked in front of me because damn, if they were planning to assassinate me, I won't be able to fight back because I was tightly fastened.

The guy with light blond hair and golden green eyes smiled at me and gently tear the tape off my mouth. "Hello, welcome to the Usui manor, Detective Ayuzawa Misaki-san, were you enjoying your stay here?"

I growled inwardly as I look around us which were obviously covered with mirrors. "Is this one you call a bedroom? Because if it was, then it certainly is not comfortable; in other words, I don't like it."

"Hm, very vicious." The feline guy purred before elbowing the blond one. "I would like her to be my sister-in-law, Tora."

"She was obviously afraid that we'd kill her right at this very moment." Tora—as what he was called—mumbled sarcastically before finally turning to me. "I remember inviting you to dinner so don't worry, I keep promises and we seriously mean you no harm—"

"If you don't mean any harm, you wouldn't knock me off unconscious and tie me so tightly in a chair, bastard." I cut him off and tried to remove the packing tape again. "This is kidnapping, I could arrest you for this."

"Oh, I forgot, she was a cop—born to abide rules." The feline guy purred once again with a bored look on his face. He walked towards me then revealed a butterfly mask and placed it on my lap. "There, pink suits you, shall we untie her now?"

Tora nodded and then exhaled; there was doubt on his expression as he put out a Swiss knife. "Look, baby, I'm an assassin and I'm perfectly capable of using any kind of knife. If you ever dare to punch me or kick me or make any kind of physical contact that could hurt either Aoi or I, I'll kill you, okay? I won't hesitate to give you any second chance to live."

There was a look of certainty on his eyes as he walked behind me—while Aoi was standing in front of me with a gun on his left hand—and finally, he cut the tape that was tightly forcing my two wrists together. Although I was planning to kick him after escaping, the look on both their eyes says that I should forget what I was planning so I remained seated quietly while massaging my wrists. Crap, it hurts.

Tora then proceeded on removing the tape on my ankles and distanced from me as far as he could with such fleetness. He watched me carefully as I cringed in pain. "Does it hurt?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked sarcastically before glaring at him.

Aoi smirked at that then placed his gun back to its place and pulled me up gently—he doesn't look like the assassin the rumors made them look like. But well, I knew better than to believe their looks. They might look harmless, innocent and possess the face of a porcelain doll but deep inside them, they were all the same assassins who had killed a lot of people.

Upon seeing me looking at him, Aoi arched a delicate eyebrow at me. "If you're thinking of attacking me, I suggest you do well. You don't know how dangerous I could be."

"Uh, no, I was kind of thinking that…you look like a girl."I bit my tongue when Tora started laughing lowly. Aoi looked offended so I immediately retaliated. "S-Sorry, you must hate being complemented like that. I'll shut up now."

"Yeah, you should." That and he continued on in a hallway with white paint, potted plants on the corners and a faded red carpeted floor—completely different from the glass room I was trapped in to a while ago.

I could clearly see the entire—or maybe not—interior of the house. The stairs were divided into two and each hallway reveal lots of rooms. Either there's paintings on the wall or is covered by a huge bookshelf filled with thick and old looking books, still, it looks very beautiful—very ancient. The Usui family must be very powerful, no wonder they gained so many enemies—except for the fact that they work to kill.

"Ah, Takumi, in here, were you looking for us?"

My head automatically snapped up upon hearing the name 'Takumi' and my eyes flashed to the guy wearing an expensive looking three piece suit. It was indeed Takumi. He runs towards us with such grace before grabbing Tora's collar.

"Why did you knocked her unconscious?" he growled at his own brother—his eyes dark and dangerous and he was emitting the same murderous aura he had when I first saw him. It was during the same night when we found out that my father had a secret affair with another woman. I was walking down the alley since I run away from home when he walked passed me, his face dangerous and his hands were covered in blood. His hair in disarray and his eyes were bloodshot.

Tora slapped his brother's hand off his suit before casually squaring his shoulder and gazing at Usui with the same level of danger. "Look, Mom invited her for dinner, why are you blaming me? You should blame Mom because she has this thing for raven hairs."

"Inviting her for dinner isn't wrong but knocking her with a gun could form a blood clot on her head." He hissed darkly before pushing Tora and grabbing me by the wrist tightly. "Misaki, let's go—"

"Ouch." I murmured to myself and pulled my wrist off his grip. "Will you be gentle in the least? That kind of hurts, you know?"

A frown erupted in between his brows as he grabbed my wrist again and scrutinize it. "These are bruise marks. Did he…" Usui bit his lower lip before heaving a controlled exhale and from his pockets; he revealed a gun and aimed it on Tora. "Fuck Tora, you hurt her, I knew it."

"Usui, stop it!" I hissed at him since Aoi also aimed a gun on Usui whilst Tora was about to reach on his own very calmly. I pulled his hands down and knocked the gun off his grip. "Look, they didn't hurt me, okay? It was my fault, I was being reckless. Don't carelessly aim a weapon—a deadly weapon—on your own brother." When he was still giving Tora the evil eye, I spank him hard on the head. "Listen to me when I'm talking! Do you want me to shoot you instead?"

Usui seemed distracted. "Uh, sorry, babe, I'm listening to you."

I elbowed him instead. "Stop calling me babe, you want me to hit you again? It sounded disgusting."

"S-Sorry again, Misaki." He held my wrist up—gentle this time—and gently caressed it. "Does it still hurt? I have some medicine up in my room." He made the 'room' word sounded louder as if he was implying something. When I growled at him, he raised both his hands and distanced himself from me slightly. "Okay, okay, I'm not implying something. I'm probably just going to call the maids to get it. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Well let's—"

"Good thing you finally thought of leaving. Your public flirting is irking the hell out of me." Aoi said and walked towards the flooded with lights hallway. "I'm hungry, let's go."

Usui walked beside me whilst Tora was behind us—with a gun on his hands. Usui—although he assured me that I'm not in danger or something—I still couldn't try to relax. Of course, I was in the enemy's territory and they could do anything to me. I would be defenseless—especially now that I don't have my gun with me and I'm damn alone.

We entered the dining room—with its huge and long dining table—and I could quite say that it was filled with English touch; like their whole family came from ancient England. There was a red chandelier at the ceiling—there were two of them—and there were also gold curtains with lace. The whole table was filled with food, there were maids lining straightly behind every chair and well, there were butlers too. It was really elegant; I just hope that they didn't put any poison on my plate, which would be too bad.

A small blond woman wearing a pink sweetheart cut dress with lacy frills and small beads appeared on the door opposite to ours. She was really small—maybe just at the same level of my chest—and her thick curly locks makes her look like a life size doll. I was amazed by her beauty and somehow, I felt ugly inside my dress which was the same color as hers. She was the type that makes a girl inside the same room as hers take a hit on her self-esteem.

"That's our—"

"Takumi!" she screeched loudly and then run towards us—she was wearing heels—and pulled Usui, Tora and Aoi in a very tight hug. "Tora, Aoi, I missed all of you! I was so lonely here! How could you all leave your mommy alone?"

Mommy—she was the mother of these three? Was that for real?

She then turned to me; her huge eyes were captivating as if, she could get anything and anyone she wanted with just one look. She gently caressed my hair and then my cheeks before smiling at me. "You must be Takumi's girlfriend."

"Uh—"

"You're Detective Ayuzawa Misaki-san, right?" when I nodded, she smiled even more then led me to the chair beside hers. A butler hurriedly pulled the chair for me and for her whilst Usui, Tora and Aoi took their own seats. "Hello, I'm Miyazono Maria, I'm Takumi's mother. Did you know that that guy was half English?"

I awkwardly and hesitantly shook my head. "Um, no, he didn't mention anything about his life—his citizenship, in particular."

"How long have you known my son?"

I felt embarrassed at that, being interrogated in front of the whole family—though I've already expected that. "Well, we've been seeing each other since…last week. We are…um…we start off as good friends."

"Oh, I see." She laughed pleasantly then called the attention of the maids. "Bring on the food now; Ayuzawa-san must be getting hungry. I heard Tora sent you to sleep using a gun." She threw a glance at Tora who was beside Usui the held up a finger at him. "Tora, that was rude, okay? Never do it again once we invited Ayuzawa-san for another dinner with us. She might get afraid of coming here again."

A-Another dinner invitation, that was…well, great.

"Mom, I heard Detective Ayuzawa was the greatest police in the Kansai district." Aoi said without flinching—as if my police thing doesn't disturbs them at all. As if it was no big deal. "And I also heard that she was the one tasked to capture Takumi-nee. Great, isn't it? Takumi made her fall for him."

"What?"

Maria-san laughed then turned to me. "I hope you're not misunderstanding things, honey. We mean you no harm. Aoi just really tend to overanalyze things. So, shall we eat now?"

I didn't have much chance to talk but I could definitely notice that Usui's eyes were guarded. Surely, I hope Aoi were really just overanalyzing things. If Usui's just playing with me, I don't know what I might do to him. There was a huge portion of meat on my plate and without hesitation, I ate it.

I was on that position when Maria-san suddenly laughed. She faced me and then caressed my hands. "Oh my, were you not used to use spoon and fork? You should have told it earlier. Please bring us some chopsticks here."

"Uh, no, please, don't trouble yourself anymore." I said in haste but it was too late now since the chopsticks were already brought in and was given to me. "Thank you."

"You should enjoy it while you're here, honey." She said in between spoonfuls of rice. There was sophistication on her every move as if she was very used to the life of wealth. "Are you worried that we might poison you?"

I shyly shook my head. "No."

"It is a very rare occasion that we receive a visitor." She said instead before eyeing her three sons and smiling at them affectionately. "You see, I know you know that our family was regarded as assassins—not to mention that you were tasked to capture my third eldest, Takumi. That's why I was very happy that you two became friends instead and moreover turned into a couple. I was very happy with that. But are you really willing to accept us—especially Usui? You are a cop, we are assassins—we work as killers and you do your best to put our kinds in jail. I hope engaging in a relationship with an assassin isn't a thoughtless idea?"

I dropped my chopsticks and grabbed a napkin to wipe my lips off with food stains before turning to her. Blood crept up my cheeks as I tried to avoid Usui's eyes and clenched my fist tightly. "Um, actually, I was supposed to quit my job today."

Usui's eyebrow rose as he eyed me with speculation. "What? Why are you quitting?"

"Takumi, be quiet." Maria-san ordered before eyeing me once again with narrowed irises—still full of affection. "Ayuzawa-san, why are you quitting?"

"I don't want to be a cop anymore." I replied straightforwardly. "I don't want to abide rules anymore, Miyazono-san. I've already break a few rules, I'm going to break it all once and for all since I've already opposed one."

She arched an eyebrow at me and then smiled widely. "And that is?"

"I fell in love with a killer." I scratched the back of my head upon seeing blood also made its way on Usui's pale cheeks before he settled on his dinner. Tora grinned at that and elbowed Usui while Aoi just rolled his eyes. "Okay, I know this sounds stupid but…I have my two best friends' blessings and somehow, I've thought that…I'm not going to stop myself anymore. I've always had this wall in front of me that refuses me to see guys as respectable beings. You see, my Mom…she was devastated when she found out that my Dad was having an affair with another woman. So, I've promised to myself that I will never trust anyone—any guy—because of what happened and my first rule was to never fall in love. In fact, I didn't—up until now—but when Usui appeared inside my apartment, I don't know, everything just changed. And if I have broken the first rule, then I have no right to continue on to the second."

Maria-san laughed at that. "Well, what was the second rule?"

"Shoot Usui Takumi." I replied which was actually a slip of the tongue. I bit the inside of my cheek as I embarrassedly threw a glance at Usui who was actually had the nerve to laugh. "Sorry, that must be a surprise. I wasn't really intending to answer that one."

"It's okay; actually, I love the answer." Maria-san glanced at Usui and gently caressed her son's hands. "You are a very lucky young man, Takumi for having such an understanding…well, cop girlfriend." She then averted her eyes on me and—once again—gave me that affectionate motherly smile like what my Mom use to do every time she feels I was upset or something. "But Misaki, you don't have to quit your job or anything. Even if you and Takumi differ in so many aspects, still, you should stand up on your own. You shouldn't abandon your dreams of being a great cop but well, the choice is still yours. But whenever you feel like coming here, then just call either three of my sons and they will come over your apartment to drive you to here."

"Okay." I replied while smiling back—gaining a few of my lost confidence. "Thank you very much, Miyazono-san."

"Call me Maria." She suggested instead then smiled at Usui again. "—and I'll call you Misaki."

-;-

"That was a good answer." Usui suddenly said while we were walking on the street. He was wearing a black leather jacket and he dyed his hair a dark burgundy and put on some red contact lenses in case someone might recognize him. His hands were casually tucked inside his jean's pockets and the wind made his hair messier.

I laughed at that. "Well, maroon hair doesn't suit you."

"So do red eyes." He mumbled to himself. "It looks like I have a sore eyes or something."

"Nope, I think red eyes fit you perfectly." I then paused walking and pulled his face closer to mine to examine his eyes. "Although I still prefer the dark emerald green, green eyes make you look more mysterious."

"I am definitely not mysterious." He hissed at me then run his hands through his messy maroon hair. "And this hair makes me look stupid."

"A red head, hm, not bad." I commented before laughing. "Well, at least be thankful that you have blond hair and green eyes. Mine are simpler, black hair and amber eyes are normal these days."

Usui merely shrug and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, I got my green eyes from my father; Tora got his green eyes from his own father while Aoi got his hair from his father."

My forehead creased at that. "Uh, what, I think I'm not following."

"As you can see, there was actually six of us in the family and we all came from different fathers." Although it had shocked me, I still tried to hide my horror that their Mom had so many…husbands.

"Um, okay." I nodded and licked my lips. "That was kind of a surprise."

"Yeah but we've already accepted that." He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and continued the walking. "We don't consider each other as strangers anymore. We bond a lot—especially Tora, Aoi and I."

"I guess there was much to it to know about your family."

"Yep, but it isn't really that interesting."

We were about to cross the street when a black car suddenly stopped by in front of us and a masked guy aimed a gun on the two of us. There was a loud gunshot as I hurriedly blocked his view of the guy and pushed him off the way. I wasn't really thinking of anything when I faced the guy with his gun on a point blank range on my face, all I knew—and want—is to keep Usui from dying and getting hurt.

"Misa—"

I wasn't able to hear him finish calling out my name. All I heard was that, there were three loud gunshots. I didn't know where the third gunshot came from neither the second one but I was entirely sure that the first gunshot was either aimed on me or on Usui. There was another gunshot again but I'm sure Usui was safe on the ground.

I closed my eyes and saw images of the last one week I've spent with Usui. It wasn't really that fun but it was certainly worth to remember. It was the greatest memory I've had with some guy—no, he's no ordinary guy, he was an assassin and I fell for him—and it was the greatest mistake that I don't regret at all. Although it was a sin—a grave sin—to fall in love with the man I was supposed to capture, still, he was so wrong that it almost felt right.

There was a count down inside my head; I didn't know why I was counting at all. There was fog in front of my eyes; there was something that is blocking my throat. I didn't know why I couldn't speak. I felt like my head was up in the clouds but my body was hanging down here in Earth. I so badly wanted to freeze time and then, somehow, although I don't want to think about that, I've thought that Death is painless and Life is fucking hard.

I couldn't speak anymore…I couldn't see anymore. I gave up with a huge sigh though I'm no longer sure if that sigh had still managed to get out of my throat.

-;-

_Here's chapter 4 of Sherlock Holmes. Sorry for the late upload, I'm having trouble with the internet connection. Please enjoy!_

_PP_


	14. Chapter 14: My wife is a gangster

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Friendship

Pairings: Obviously… Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki

**Title: My wife is a gangster **

A/N: This is so irritating! Sorry for the very, very, veeeeeeeeeeeeeery late update! We are having trouble with the internet connection because the Globe signal is…well…hard to locate! Anyway, please enjoy with this one shot first. I was very bored the time we're having a connection trouble so I've decided to write this fic. **Cinderella's** on the move and hopefully, **Heiress** will be updated soon. Thank you for reading!

-;-

It was raining very hard.

Good thing we've finally reached the waiting shed so that we won't get wetter than we already were. I glared at Usui Takumi who was currently carrying the groceries we've bought and brushed away annoying wet bangs off my face. He seemed casual against the cold rain and blowing wind—damn, he doesn't even shiver whilst I was here dying out of coldness.

Instead, Usui smiled at me. "Are you cold?"

"Do I look warm to you?" I replied irritatedly and remove the rubber off my hair to let it fall. "It was your fault why we got soaked. You ruined my umbrella."

"You pushed me on a puddle that's why we got wet." He retorted casually and then started laughing. "I never thought wet hair looks good on you—you look plain on your straight hair. No wonder you have no appeal to other men."

"Shut the hell up." I hissed at him and then carried half of the grocery to the dry part of the waiting shed. "It was clearly your fault, now look at us, we're soaking wet!"

"I still have clothes in your house, right?" he asked casually and then run a hand through his wet hair. He then removed his leather jacket before placing it over my head. "I don't want you to think that I'm not a gentleman, so there, you can use my jacket."

I scoffed loudly and then pulled the jacket over my forehead and growled at him. "Although it was already too late for you to do that, still, thank you Mr. I-don't-want-you-think-I'm-not-a-gentleman."

"Very funny." He mumbled under his breath and then sat on the bench while waiting for the next bus. "Anyway, how's your Mom?"

"She's fine, why?" I sat beside him and started playing with my wet phone. "Although she keeps on telling me to invite you over for dinner next time we see each other again. She thought you might knock some sense inside my head to go back to our house."

He smirked at that. "Your Mom trusts me too much. I might rape you or something."

"Perverted outer space alien." I murmured and kicked his ankle. When he smiled at me, I rolled my eyes and forehead flicked him. "Seriously, I keep on wondering why my Mom trusts you so much and she couldn't even trust her own daughter in living alone."

"She must be thinking you're bringing guys home."

I laughed at that. "You're the only guy allowed to enter my room when I was still living with my parents." I laughed once again and then slapped my forehead. "And damn, even Dad trusts you. When you were on top of me one time we're fighting over who's going to eat the last cookie and he found us like that, he didn't react at all. He said he trust that you won't do anything stupid to me."

That make Usui smirked as he grabbed my phone and started drying it. "Oh yeah, but I remember the time too when your Dad found out that we are having a late night rendezvous at your garden every midnight and he hit me with a baseball bat."

I broke into laughter upon remembering that. "Yeah, you were knocked out cold that time and Dad thought he had killed you!" I laughed once again and out of habit, slapped the back of his head. But since he was very familiar with my actions, he managed to dodge away. "He immediately carried you inside the house and when he finally realized that it was you—because he thought I was seeing another guy—he repeatedly apologized." I laughed again and did the same slap-in-the-head action of mine which in return, he dodge away from. "I was laughing so hard that time but in the end, we still got scolded."

"You were still laughing when I told you that the doctor said that there was blood clotting inside my head." He pointed out sarcastically and then placed his hands at the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes at that. "That's because you were just fooling around. You even said that Dad's super baseball hit was so tremendous you fear that you won't be able to remember me anymore."

"I was kidding that time, damn, I was only fifteen when that happened." He massaged the back of his head and shivered at the memory. "I was dead scared when your Dad caught us because he thought I was somebody else. When he knocked me cold, I thought I was going to lose my head!"

"That's stupid, Usui." I said while still laughing. "He didn't use an axe to knock you down."

"Yeah, he use a bat." He flicked my forehead and then looked away again. "You didn't know how I felt that time. All you did was laughed at your best friend when he finally woke up."

"I kissed the pain away, remember?" I reminded him and then stand when the bus finally came. "But then you said that it had disgusted you so I just laughed, it was your fault why I laughed."

Usui helped me carry the groceries inside the half filled bus before allowing me to enter first. Both of us were standing and facing each other as we resumed our conversation. "I remember the kiss but I don't remember saying that I was disgusted by that, you're just making that up."

"So now I'm a liar!" I hissed at him and punched his chest none too gently. "You clearly said that, there is no way I'm going to lie about it. I was the one who remembers everything about us."

"Nope, I was the one who clearly remembers our childhood days." He held my elbow when the bus skidded into a stop so I wouldn't fall. I almost arched an eyebrow at the girl behind him who seemed to be trying to get close to Usui. He laughed at that. "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend again. Didn't I tell you that you're the only girl in my life?"

I laughed at him inwardly and then glanced outside while grinning. "Yeah, you'd always tell me that thing that someday, you'd marry me and we'll live in your dear England. Dad would laugh at us if he hears you say that."

"But I was really serious every time I'll say that." He retorted and looks outside too—his hands gripping tightly on my elbow. "And besides, I'm jealous at the guy behind you. He was trying to get close."

I laughed and then turned my back on him and pressed my back on his chest. "There, happy?"

"A little bit."

"Oh, here's another one, do you remember the time when you told Dad that you'll keep me when we grow up?" when he nodded, I laughed. "Dad and Mom made fun of you that time and refused to let you see me, it was really funny."

Usui pressed his forehead at the back of my head and then wrapped one of his long and pallid arms around my waist. "Yeah, how old am I that time—nineteen? I'm not sure."

"You're seventeen that time, stupid." I said to him and held his hand tightly. "You said keeping me from you is against the law so Dad laughed so hard and finally allowed you inside the house—seriously; I never thought you were that in love with me that time."

"I am still that in love with you up to now." he informed me and started massaging my stomach. "You just wouldn't believe me because I left one time for England without telling you."

I nodded uncaringly and caressed his hand. "Yeah, I found out that time too that you were going to meet a candidate fiancé. I was so mad at you I refuse to eat for days. Dad and Mom were really worried that time so they called your sister to inform you of what was happening to me. I thought it was really pathetic so I've decided to go back to my normal self."

"And then when I got back to Tokyo…" he gulped at the sudden thought of the memory before continuing. "—you hit me with a baseball bat." He leaned closer to my ear and sighed. "That guy was really getting on my nerves; he keeps on getting close to you."

I rolled my eyes and showed him the gold ring on my ring finger. "I'm married, Usui, and I'm carrying my husband's child, isn't it obvious that I'm pregnant?"

"You don't look pregnant to me…I think that's what you call fat."

I irritatedly elbowed him and finally spun around to face him. "If you're planning to bully me again, I swear I won't go back home."

"I was just kidding!" he retorted hastily and gently held my elbow again since I wasn't holding onto the safety handrails. "Seriously, Misaki, you should go back home now. Your Mom's really worried and your Dad threatened me that he'd spank me with a baseball bat again if I didn't manage to bring you back home."

"What did you tell them when they've said that?" I prompted, trying to control my laughter.

Usui shrug. "Well, of course I told them that you were refusing to answer my calls and that you didn't want to see me—though I assured them that everything will be fine and you'll be home soon. Come on, Misaki, I'm literally begging you, please go back home."

"I bet you just need someone to clean it."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Misaki, I've never thought of you as a maid. You weren't even touching either the broom or the dustpan because I was the one who does all the house works!"

"So now I'm at your—hmmp!"

"No, I don't mean any harm, babe." He interrupted me and then pushed the buttons since we've finally arrived on my apartment—well, on the apartment I was currently occupying since I run away from our house after finding out that Usui went to England again without notifying me. He carried almost all of the groceries before telling me to get off first. "We've arrived…at your house."

I rolled my eyes and then laughed at him when his expression turned morose but well, I've learned to ignore it. It was his fault in the first place. "Don't forget to remove your shoes or else I'll throw you out."

"You always threaten me that you'll throw me out but then you keep on running away."

"Because it seems to me that you don't want me around anymore." I hissed at him and went straight to my room to look for spare clothes. "Because if you really wanted me around, you'll inform me when you'll fly to England and when you'll decide to go home. Did you think I was the type of lady that you could leave whenever you want?"

He rushed to my room and removes his socks before unbuttoning his polo. "Misaki, you know very well that I never thought of you like that."

"Then why did you left without telling me?" I prompted while arching an eyebrow at him and threw him some of his clothes that he left days ago. "Because I swear if you met up with that stupid candidate fiancé again, you'll be signing a divorce paper now."

"No, no, Misaki, you're not going to divorce me." he said and rushed to me while holding my wrist tightly. "Please, please Misaki, I'm begging you. I won't do it again, please."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him before grabbing the towel that was hanging by the headboard of the bed. "Stupid. The bathroom's by the end of the hallway. Hurry up and change or else you'll catch cold."

He went to the bathroom quietly whilst I settled on arranging the groceries I bought to the fridge. I was on that position when Suzuna appeared by the staircase with her law books on her hands. I smiled at her. "Hey, I've bought you some ice cream."

"Is Takumi-kun here?" she asked instead and placed her books by the counter. "I think I heard his voice awhile ago."

I merely shrugged and put my hands under my jaw. "He's at the bathroom changing clothes. Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here for a month." I chuckled at that. "—he's getting aggravated because I'm pregnant and was all alone on my own. He was begging at the bus awhile ago."

"I was hiding Dad's bat in the sink." She said while slightly laughing. "If he tried to go back to England without notifying you, feel free to use the bat to smash his head open."

That made me laughed and noticed Usui's shadow appearing by the kitchen door. "Well, I can't do that. I don't want to tell my future child that when he was still inside me, I've killed his father because he left without telling me and was gone for like a week."

From behind me, Usui appeared and cleared his throat. "I'm hearing the two sisters talking about me."

Suzuna rolled her eyes and then went back upstairs again. "If you're planning to leave, don't forget to lock the doors."

"Okay." I called out and then faced Usui. "Try doing that again and I'm going to divorce you."

"I already promised I won't" he reasoned and placed both his hands by the counter so he was cornering me and that there weren't anywhere for me to go. "Please go back home, I promised I won't do it again. And if I ever did—" when I narrowed my eyes at him, he immediately retaliated. "Okay, okay, I won't do it again, that's a promised." He scrunched his nose and placed a quick kiss on my forehead. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone without even calling you. If ever I had a call from England, I'll immediately tell you so that you would know that I'm going back home."

"Don't promise." I told him and gently caressed his pale cheeks. "Do it…because you know, I don't really know what I'd do if you disappear again."

"I won't disappear, Misaki." He said and pressed his forehead on mine. "I've already told that to you when we were in front of the altar. I told you that there is no way I'm going to leave my wife and my child."

"You called your child a fat awhile ago." I reminded him and wrapped my hands around his neck, hugging him tightly since I was on the stage where I was always moody and want to see him every minute.

"That's a figure of speech, baby." He said and hugged me back. "—another way to call you the most beautiful person in the world."

"Whatever."

"So, are you going home now—back to our home?"

I smirked at that before nodding. "Yeah, just don't leave me alone again inside that huge mansion of yours or else—"

"I'll be signing a divorce paper." He continued since he was expecting me to say that.

I laughed on his neck and gently slapped his back. "You were the one to say that, honey. I was kind of thinking to burn the house down if you plan to runaway again."

"Oh come—"

"Honey, shut p." I interrupted and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Let's go home, Suzuna said she couldn't sleep properly when her pregnant sister was here in the guestroom sleeping alone so she volunteered on sleeping beside me."

"No wonder your Papa warned me that he'll knock me again with a baseball bat. He said how could I let my wife sleep alone when she's three months pregnant?"

-;-

_This one's for my Mom and Dad—my father has this hobby of leaving home without even notifying my Mom about his whereabouts. Well, Sherlock Holmes is about to reach it's end so please keep on reading._

_Wee! Pasukan na ulit! I'm so excited for my college life; hope this'll be a success. Anyways, advance happy birthday to Guileene-my diehard reader—more birthdays to come, baby sister, hope you'll grow up to be a wonderful woman and always be humble to others. _

_Please greet my sister! Although it was still a month far—laughs—please greet her. Add her up in facebook—Guileene Escalona—her birthday's on the 27__th__ of June. Haha, grabe, ang tagal pa nun, masyado ako excited._

_Please review!_

_PP_


	15. Chapter 15: If tomorrow never comes

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst

**Title**: If Tomorrow never comes

**Pairings**: Ayuzawa Misaki X Usui Takumi

**A/N**: Ronan Keating's song inspired me to make this fic. And about the question on **Heiress **whether Usui was a vampire or not, I assure you that **Heiress **is a hundred percent vampire-free. I'm not into that kind of stuff because I think, a vampire story only fits Natsume Hyuuga of Gakuen Alice—yeah, he was damn hot—and well, Usui was more of the **I'd-rather-not-meet-you-than-have-you-die-because-of-me** kind of guy. Gosh, I so love Usui Takumi! Please read and review and keep on supporting me thank you!

-;-

_If tomorrow never comes__  
__Will she know how much I loved her__  
__Did I try in every way to show her every day__  
__That she's my only one__  
__And if my time on earth were through__  
__And she must face this world without me__  
__Is the love I gave her in the past__  
__Gonna be enough to last__  
__If tomorrow never comes_

—_If tomorrow never comes by Ronan Keating _

You were running like hell was after you.

How many hours has it been since you've started running—you don't know. You thought it was just a dream, you thought everything was just a fucking lie. You thought you were having a damn nightmare that when you've woken up, everything will be fine—that things would go back to the way they are—but hell it didn't. Instead, you still found yourself running. You were chasing after him.

You didn't understand why he just suddenly thought of leaving you. It was unforgivable and once you finally manage to catch him, you'll punch the fucking hell out of him and you'd furiously shook him until his brain averts back to its normal state. He was a fucking bastard; he was a big fat jerk, he was the most negative person you've ever come across your entire life. He was a fucking retard and ever since you met him, you've already hated him.

He tried ruining your life so many times. You were a feminist writer but then, when he came, your view of men even becomes uglier. You hated men once because of what your father did to your Mom but after meeting him and after hearing his own opinion regarding their disgusting species, you only hated them even more. He was arrogant, hard to understand, annoying, appears in the most suspicious areas and sometimes, he has this uncanny ability where he'd appear just when you placed yourself in such trouble. Even if you'd just whisper his name, he'll suddenly appear behind you and then says, "I was on the area so I've decided to say hi."

That was the lamest excuse he'd always give you. But then, behind all those negative things he shows you, he was very easy to love. You only but realize that it was too late to say it to him now because he was gone—he will be gone—and you were as afraid as a rat that he'd never come back again.

You fear he would disappear like your father and your view of men will become even worse. Back then, writing was your passion. You write stories about fearless young women were the villains are the opposite specie and you'll put too much violence on it that depicts your hatred for men and that was what your readers had notice in you. You were tyrannical in a good way and well, you express so many emotions on your stories that the critics would have no other choice but to give you words of appraisal.

But when Usui Takumi arrived on your life like a violent storm that has destroyed lots of properties, you came to realized that there was something more interesting than writing and reading.

It was love.

It was Usui Takumi.

It was a future with him.

And now, as you ran with all you've got in order to chase him…a thought suddenly came in your head. If tomorrow never comes, you'll definitely say everything to him today. if you two were fated to say goodbye, you'll make sure that you two will see each other once again.

You love him.

And that is the most interesting event in your life.

-;-

_It was a little short—sorry about that. But this is what I was feeling right now. I've realized that there was something more interesting than writing and reading that's why I was getting all inspired to write lots of one shots._

_Crap, I think I'm in love—laughs. _

_PP._


	16. Chapter 16: I'm in love

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki

**Title: I'm in love**

Inspiration: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. I was supposed to entitle this one Make a Wave since it was really inspired on Demi and Joe's song but I was worried that it wouldn't have any connection whatsoever with the story. But well, please enjoy reading and reviewing! It'll help me forget a few of my problems. Thank you.

-;-

The most beautiful scene was that of a sunset.

That was what I've thought when I walked down to the beach while wearing a black knee length dress with elbow length sleeves and I was bare footed. There was no one on the beach that time and the waves were crashing against the huge boulders with such brute force. I quietly walked towards the beach and feel the cold water caressed my bare foot. It was cold but in a comforting way.

It was a very nice day today although the day was finally about to reached its end. The constant sunshine felt good on my sallow skin and the wind felt cool on my arms—it felt so good I almost wanted to stay here forever. I inhaled the sweet scent of the beach breeze and lifted my arms to do some stretching since I was feeling a little bit restrained due to not exercising too often. I was always laying around flat on the bed or either sitting on the couch all day. I always keep on feeling grumpy too and sometimes, I feel disagreeable.

I rubbed my eyes since I was a little sleepy because I stayed up all night to finish a book and then watched the sun setting when I felt Usui moved behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I grinned at that.

Usui skimmed my neck with his lips and trailed soft kisses on my nape. "Babe, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged casually and held his wrist against my stomach. "I suddenly felt this urge of coming here to see the sunset."I laughed at that. "I'm being awfully demanding again."

"You're always demanding." He pointed out with a soft roll of his eyes. "But well, your wish is my command."

"You're not Justin Bieber."

"I didn't say I'm going to sing U Smile." He retorted and then looked straightly on the horizon too. "This sunset was the most beautiful." He then leaned closer to my ear and kissed it. "Like you."

I giggled at that and softly elbowed him on the stomach. "You're being flirty."

"I'm being me."

I spun around to face him before softly kissing him on the lips. "Where are the kids?"

"Playing by the shore in front of our house." He replied and kisses me again. He then bent down on his knees to kiss my bulging stomach and gently caresses it. "And the other one is here—sleeping. And I'm waiting for him to come out."

I smiled once again and pulled him up to hug him tightly before glancing at the setting sun and feeling its warmth disappear from my skin only to be replaced by Usui's smile. "Come, let's go back home—hubby."

"Sure," he answered with a grin. "—wifey."

-;-

_Another very short one shot. Crap, why am I so inspired on writing stories? Is it normal—laughs. By the way, please read and review. I'll update _**Cinderella**_ next. _

_PP_


	17. Chapter 17: Good on everything

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Misaki X Takumi

Inspiration: MHR

Title: Good in Everything

-;-

She was trying her best to paint the dock from a few miles distance and he just stood there watching her do something productive. He knew that that painting was for her Art class wherein she needed to get that A plus so she could graduate without any failing subject. But hell, the girl is stupid. She knew well enough that she isn't good in painting but she still signed in for the subject. Here's more, she flunked at Music because she couldn't properly play Moonlight Sonata but once again, she signed up on the stupid class.

She wasn't good in everything. Not painting or singing or playing either the piano or violin or playing volleyball or solving Math problems or translating Japanese to English and vice versa. Damn, she isn't even good in neither making friends nor sharing a light conversation with them and she has a stupid Osakan accent that makes other student laugh at her.

She was a little clumsy, he noticed that. She couldn't walk nor run straight without tripping. She couldn't play volleyball without harming herself and those who stands near her. She doesn't have the hands-eyes coordination. She isn't a runner, not much of a cheerleader and drowns easily to be a swimmer.

She was plain—well, that was what other students would say but for him, she wasn't. She has rich dark hair, eye-catchy amber eyes and she was modest. She would smile very often and wouldn't talk unless someone would start a conversation—well, that is if someone would even bother to talk to her. She was very quiet, very timid and much focused on doing her thing. She shows passion on everything she does but the problem is that that everything shows no passion towards her whatsoever.

But that didn't stop him from liking her. Sure she looked like an idiot on everything she does, but that's kind of the point. He likes her because she was unpretentious. She doesn't have any lies on her system and she prefers solidarity than company.

And one more thing, she may not be good on everything he mentioned but there is definitely one thing she was good at. And that is making him pleased and smile.


	18. Chapter 18: END

**This is the last chapter of Sherlock Holmes. I apologize because it was very short but I hope you'd still like it. It's from my heart and well, this one's dedicated to Kate L. Tolentino—my best friend. I hope you're happy. **

-;-

Usui wore all black clothing on that unfortunate day. He disguised himself as a friend—a colleague—of Misaki and signed in the wake using another name. At first, Sakura thought it was impolite—rude, disrespectful of the dead—using his English surname but if Misaki was present, Sakura know she would have wanted that anyway. Because Ayuzawa Misaki fell in love with an assassin and was very much willing to give up her own life for him.

Sakura knew that Misaki isn't the type of girl to fall in love easily. She was afraid to love because she was afraid that she might be left alone again. Misaki's Dad left them when she was barely fifteen and she was forced to work her ass day and night because her Mom was sickly. She was hardworking, and shows passion—too much of it—on everything she does.

It's sad though that Sakura has to say goodbye to her best friend now. Ayuzawa Misaki is dead, shot in the head with point blank range and is never coming back. She died on the spot and she died even before she could reach the hospital. Everyone wept for the death of this young lady; they'd said their goodbyes to this girl who has sacrificed her life to save Usui Takumi—that notorious criminal who steals and kills. The criminal she fell in love with.

Sakura can't help but study Usui Takumi. He was handsome, she knew that but Misaki isn't one to judge the outside appearance. She judges the heart of the person and Usui must be good hearted for Misaki to like—which is very impossible. Usui's a killer, there is no way he'd be kind hearted.

Usui walked towards the close casket and dropped a white rose on it before he stride off with such graceful pace to his car with two boys—one blonde and one raven-haired—trailing behind him. The car windows rolled down and out revealed a very familiar face to Sakura.

It was Misaki and she was finally saying her goodbyes to Sakura. Usui glanced at Sakura and nodded at her before entering the car and speeding off.

"Do you think Misaki will be happy with that assassin?" Shizuko—who also conspired with the whole Usui family to faked Misaki's death—asked from beside her.

Sakura could merely shrug. "She looked happy while she was inside the car."

"Seems so."

Ayuzawa Misaki was dead to the eyes of the many. But the Usui Ayuzawa Misaki was just about to start a new chapter of her life.

-;-

_This one is once again dedicated to Kate L. Tolentino. We may not see each other this coming June but I hope to see you on March. I love you, be happy and good luck to us!_

_PP_


	19. Chapter 19: Strings Attached

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairings**: Usui X Misaki

**Inspiration**: Cinderella

**A/N**: I got this idea while I was re-reading Cinderella. This one shot is all about Usui and Misaki if they hadn't met at the pool—if Misaki didn't have a bad impression on Usui the first time they met. Hope you like it!

**Title: **The red strings of fate

**-;-**

"Misaki, this is Usui Takumi, your stepbrother."

I glanced up at the guy before me and shyly nodded at Mom before finally averting my eyes on him. "Hello, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki; it's nice to meet you."

There was much more to Usui Takumi than what meets the eye. Aside from the fact that he was very much good looking, it was so obvious that Usui was popular at school. He has a fan club, lots female suitors and well, his friends included guys that are so drop dead gorgeous that they almost looked like girls. Usui was fun to be with—that's what I've noticed at school—he makes everyone laughed though he still gives off that intimidating aura wherein random girls couldn't simply approached him. He was the topic of town, the center of spotlight and the front page of the school's newspaper. He has a lot of girls at the tips of his fingertips and he could make anyone swoon with just a small smile.

He was very popular that it was almost embarrassing to walked near him—or even beside him—every time it's finally time to go back home.

Usui was very blunt of his dislike of me. Well, he shows it to me that he doesn't want me anywhere near him so I'd take the initiative of distancing myself from him. It was a little sad—of course, because he doesn't want me to be his sister.

Well, who would want to be my brother anyway? I'm plain. I have plain black hair without the excuse of either brown or red strands and I have bright amber eyes that doesn't go well with my hair color. It was really ugly that I because of my plainness, I'd attract a lot of attention.

When we are still at Takikawa, Mom would often asked me why I still couldn't get myself a boyfriend and I'd just answer him with a simple, "because none of the guys in the town aren't my type" when in truth, it was them that couldn't like me. I mean who would like someone like me? I was ugly, plain and most definitely not attractive.

And besides, I have this weird ability wherein I could see the red string on our pinky fingers and to whom it was connected. When I dare tell it to my classmates, they just laughed at me and before I could realize it, they were already distancing themselves from me.

Sometimes I'd look in the mirror and asked myself what's wrong with me. I couldn't get along with people my age or maybe, I just really couldn't get along with other people, period. Maybe it was because our brains functions differently and well, sometimes I'd even asked myself if ever other people view the world differently than mine. Or maybe, I was really just weird at all.

No wonder many people distance themselves from me, because I'd rather be alone than asked for someone else's company. I prefer reading books and being alone because sometimes, it makes me know myself more than waste a lot of time gossiping about other people. Because when people gossips with you, they'd also gossip about you.

I have had experience that one time. After telling my classmates that I could see to whom their red strings are connected, the next day, students from my class started to make fun of me, saying that I was weird—bizarre—and that I should go check a shrink.

But I wasn't really in need of a psychiatrist. People just don't understand me enough that's why they keep on judging me and making fun of me. But after seeing to whom my red string was connected, of course, it made me think that I was indeed crazy. Because whether you believe it or not, my red string was connected with Usui's finger.

I tried shrugging it off once—and I even tried cutting it once—but in the end, it would prolong again and would reconnect itself on Usui's pinky.

But you know, lovers couldn't be siblings that live under the same roof. In truth, we're supposed to be just either one of them and worse, we couldn't be either of the two. I couldn't break my Mom's heart—I knew that—Uncle Karasu was her happiness. And if I became selfish again, I know it would definitely break Mom's heart.

But well, why am I thinking about that anyway? Usui doesn't like me and he wouldn't. After all, even as siblings, I knew his dislike of me.

And as I stare across the cafeteria, I caught Usui staring at me too and suddenly raised his pinky finger—showing it to me—as if he himself could see the red string attached to it.

-;-


	20. Chapter 20: Every Night

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor

Pairings: Usui X Misaki

Title: Every Night

Inspiration: A review from April21st. Oh, and um… this one's from One-sided :) Please like it!

-;-

"You're here again?"

I opened the windows and pulled Usui in to my room before turning the lights on—a scowl was plastered on my face as I turn to face him. We have been doing this secret meeting thing since three days ago after he went back from England. It had really surprised me to see him knocking on my window while carrying a bouquet of red, pink and white carnation and another bouquet of red roses and yellow tulips.

Usui's a great friend of mine—we met at a bar in Tokyo—and then a simple hello made the two of us closer than necessary. He was kind—not to mention a player—and he could make any girl swoon just by a simple wink. Well, it was fucking obvious that he was a player—I was one of his victims because the first time I saw him, I already knew that I will love him.

It was the feeling that the moment you first saw that person, you already knew that you'll love that person for the rest of your life. Like what I said, he was kind—too kind—and that kindness deludes girls to trusting him. Because that kindness meant that he only wants to get straight to that certain victim's pants. He was a jerk—a total jerk. Sometimes I'd wonder how I became good friends with someone like him—you know, aside from that simple text message.

Usui smiled at me as he handed me a fresh bouquet of roses that has the same color of his eyes—only that the roses were much lighter. "For you, princess."

I rolled my eyes at that and accepted the flowers from him before placing it on the nearest table and face him again. "Usui…" I murmured and raised one hand signifying that he's beginning to be a—what you call that?—a bother. "This is the third time, you know that? I have classes tomorrow and the last thing I want—"

"Is to wake up late and receive some scolding." He continued before finally jumping inside the room and removing his sweat drenched tee and throwing it on my bed. He winked at me and grabbed some of my huge tees from my pine dresser and putting it on him casually as if he owns it. "Yeah, I also heard that from a girl named Ayuzawa Misaki last night."

"That girl was me." I told him after hearing his snarky remark. "Seriously, what are you doing here again? You didn't brought food, chocolates, wine and two bouquets of flower. What are you up to now?"

He smirked at me, his thin lips tugging upwards revealing the killer smile he would used very often to get another victim. "I brought you a new bouquet of green roses."

"And I'm allergic to them." I concluded before climbing down on my bed and grabbing the book I was previously reading before he _bothered _me. "And will you please stop stuffing my dresser with your sweaty tees? It's disgusting."

"My sweat smells good."

"Yeah, and I puke every time I smell it." I muttered cynically before scanning the picture book I was currently holding. "Usui, its past twelve, aren't you sleepy?"

I scowl at him when he suddenly started laughing and then jumped on bed and lay flat on his stomach parallel to my position before gently poking my elbow. "Misaki, you're waiting for me, right?"

I almost arched an eyebrow at him and without thinking, smacked the book on his forehead. "Are you freaking crazy? Why would I wait for you? In fact, I don't want you here."

He rolled his eyes and then pressed his cheek on my pillow before giving me a Cheshire like grin. "Well, it's past twelve. If you have classes tomorrow, then you'll definitely sleep early. But when I came here, you opened your windows on my second knock."

I frown since he was right and I was slowly getting busted so I glared at him and smacked the book on his head again. "I'll really kick you out of my house." There was a long period of silence that I thought he was already asleep so slowly, I leaned across him to turn the lamps off but when he suddenly spoke, I almost fell over him. I growled at him. "Fuck, Usui."

He snickered and then rolls over and plops his head on my lap. "Igarashi said you two are dating."

That caught me off guard as I looked away and sheepishly nodded. "Yeah, that's the truth."

"You didn't wait for me." he mumbled with his eyes closed as if he was really and finally preparing to sleep. "I just went to England to arrange our family business there. But when I came back—"

"Usui just shut up and sleep. You flirting with me won't change the fact that I'm already dating Igarashi." I cut off and then throw the picture book on the other side of the bed and then gently caress his blond hair. "I hate blond guys."

"I absolutely love raven hairs." He said and slowly opened his eyelids—revealing his astonishing emerald green eyes. "I love flirting with them."

"Yeah, and you call them your flings." I muttered under my breath and continue to caress his soft hair. "You don't look half English."

"It was usually obvious to other people—the blond hair?" his lips tug upward again and then he closed his eyes. "We could go on like this forever…if only you've waited for me."

I rolled my eyes at that and softly sighed. "Don't start to make me feel regret."

"I want you to regret the fact that you didn't wait for me and run off to another guy."

"You didn't say goodbye to me." I reminded him sardonically. "And besides, you never mention anything about liking me."

"I was planning to propose to you when I get back."

It actually made me speechless since he was being blunt so I've waited for him to take his words back but he just didn't. I scowl once again and inwardly sigh. "I didn't run off to another guy. In fact, I've waited for you and was currently planning to dump Igarashi. But you disappeared for three months—you left me alone."

Usui opened his eyes once again and intently looked at me. "You're starting to sound regretful of your decisions."

"You're making me regret my decisions." I corrected him and then started to grin. "Is this your natural tactic to steal someone else's girl?"

Usui just shake his head and finally closed his eyes. "Ever since the beginning, you already belong to me."

-;-

_That's the real reason why the two of them didn't end up together and engaged into different relationships. Usui still had loved Misaki although he was dating Sakura. And although he was dating Sakura, still, Usui makes sure that Misaki will know that she was much more important than his current fling. Yeah, really tragic, I should change the title from __**One sided**__ into __**Romeo and Juliet and the Flings**__—more suitable. _

_Anyway, hope you like it although it was a little late. I promised April21st that I'll upload it yesterday but I was 9 minutes late. It's already twelve here, people…and I still have classes tomorrow. I love being college! Hope I'd have lots of friends._

_**Review**__ since you're already done reading!_

_PP :)_


End file.
